


血痕的研究

by Ecu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伪人物死亡, 原作者列了好多我就不列多了, 微h, 攻女装详细描写, 虐身
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecu/pseuds/Ecu
Summary: 有些人觊觎永生，而新一只求多活一天。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. 迟到的猫 - 案件伊始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a study in scarlette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285788) by [kittebasu (chanyeol)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/pseuds/kittebasu). 



> 原作者分为7章，每章太长了，所以我根据原文7章又细分了一共63节，每一节我会给一个简单小标题。坑了太久不好意思，之后会恢复更新的  
> (ง •_•)ง

一眼看去，最近人气颇高的混血模特斯嘉丽·稲本的死不过是一件极其普通的谋杀案。

一个小时前当地警方报告了案子细节，搜查一课便赶去接手了这个案子。目暮警官不太高兴，因为看到毛利小五郎已经在现场。毛利一行人为了参加铃木财团赞助的一个外国电影节，就住在附近的酒店。

兰问他要不要一起去电影节时，园子在大喊大叫表示抗议。他答应的原因也不过是想过个轻松的周末，而不是跟少年侦探团去抓独角仙。但是……就这小孩子的身体，新一也没办法去看他想看的电影。新一不是热衷这类社会活动的人。见明星啊，结识业界大佬啊之类，他并不感兴趣。可不知为何，那些人貌似对他倒很感兴趣。

四个小时过去，新一本来都已经觉得无聊，毛利小五郎恰好在新闻里看到这这场骚乱，这位好色的大叔自告奋勇，一定要为那个美丽的人气模特找出凶手。

斯嘉丽·稲本十分西化，甚至把她的姓都挪到了名后。十月十日晚，也就是周五晚七点半过一点的时候，她被发现死在了男朋友竹内诚，一位航空工业大亨的法式新古典主义风格的豪宅里。发现者是一位中年女仆。她在舞厅里发现了斯嘉丽的尸体，胸口和腹部被捅了七刀，凶器不在现场，警方怀疑是一把小刀。

“嗯……这里有许多刺伤的伤口。”高木边说边拿着小黑本记下来，“没有一刀刺中心脏，但是两刀刺中了肺部。根据现场调查员初步判断，她很可能死于失血。等医学检验报告出来，我们会得到更多信息……”

新一思索着，高木剩下的话从他耳边溜过。

当然，已经有了一个明显的嫌疑人。根据兰房间里的主流八卦杂志，稲本和竹内这对高曝光率的情人已经交往了好几个月以上，两人正处于热恋之中。竹内一周前被狗仔拍到穿过的一件衣服上，也被警察在他客房的衣柜里找到，上面仍有血迹。

毛利小五郎已经在现场转了一圈，随意发表了一通猜测。新一摸了下麻醉手表——是不是让叔叔睡着调查才会安静一点？

“这里的安保系统是最新科技，”高木接着说，“近几天也没有奇怪的人进入或者走出这栋别墅，摄像头和保安都可以证明。”

还有小报记者，新一内心补充。自从这对情侣四天前被拍到在涉谷的夜店发生争吵之后，那些人便十分敬业地蹲点，希望能发现什么劲爆的料。

但是所有人都没有任何发现。别墅里的人只有竹内、发现受害者的女仆和受害者本人。新一也承认，在这栋“密宅”里所有的证据都指向一个方向，但是……

新一咳嗽了一声，晃了晃身体，在别人注意到之前抑制住了咳嗽声。大家都为了他的感冒照顾了他好几周，甚至平次也从大阪送来关心。

“我知道真相了！”毛利小五郎吼道，仿佛想要压过新一的疑惑和咳嗽声，“显然是激情犯罪！”他得意地大笑。“不用变成‘沉睡的小五郎’也可以看出，她男朋友就是凶手！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

毛利小五郎这个人，即便新一已经发现了他藏在深处的优点，也仍然是个自大的笨蛋。

新一拉高了毛背心的领子，要是出来时带上外套就好了。这几天秋意来势汹汹，虽然还是十月初，却仿佛已经感受到了冬天的凌冽。

如果是十六岁的他，这样一个冷夜根本不算什么。他经常在大雪中外出办案。

这个舞厅意外的冷，尤其是和整个舒适的别墅相比。比能形容出来的还要冷，因为这大理石地板以及高高的天花板。新一原来不知道别墅中央的一间屋子也可以有穿堂风。明明没有跟外部连起来，也没有隔热墙面。

“叔叔，这样说会不会太早了？”新一问，“我们还没有充足的证据。”

小五郎抱起手臂，居高临下地看着新一。“听着小子，有时你必须相信年长的侦探看事物的老练，我们会注意到常见、易忽略的事情，比如负罪感。”

新一感觉自己眼角抽搐了一下，赶紧摸摸脸掩饰掉。

“他的确有动机，”佐藤犹豫地开口，刚做过护理的手指若有所思地敲了敲下唇，“三天前我看到过，她好像出轨了，跟克利福德·格罗夫斯！”

“那个导演？”高木问，新一蹲下摸了摸尸体轮廓线。根据不高兴地给毛利简单介绍了情况的目暮警官所言，受害者被蜷缩成胎儿的姿势。两人都拒绝让新一看照片，但是新一趁他俩走出听力范围去问高木，高木倒没有太多犹豫。

“是的，新的哥美拉电影的导演。”佐藤说，“小报上说他是一个彻头彻尾的花花公子，总是外遇他片子的女主演。也不是说竹内就是个什么好人，说实话，斯嘉丽也不过是他最新的模特女友。虽说他们在一起已经超过一年了……”大家都直直盯着佐藤，她不禁脸红了，捏紧了手，“怎么？我就不能看八卦杂志？”

“当……当然可以。”高木赶紧安慰她，他的脸颊也红了。新一藏在手掌后笑，然后继续搜查这个地方。“我们只是，嗯，有些意外。你读得真细致，仅此而已！”

“嫌疑人和受害者显然关系并不稳定，尽管竹内先生对此否认。”目暮警官同意，“毛利老弟说得没错，就现在我们所知，受害者斯嘉丽·稲本很可能在此遇害，然后竹内跑进客房换衣服，又返回房间洗澡，所以警察搜索他房间什么都没找到。他很可能没想到会有人去搜那些不用的客房。”

只是，新一瞥了眼竹内，那个人穿着凌乱的衣服，眼神迷离，他不是那种很细心、计划周到的人。如果他换了衣服洗了澡，为什么衣服还是这么乱呢？更别说那刚起床样子的头发。说不通，一定是漏了什么。

一如往常遇到挑战的兴奋漫过全身，他抬了抬眼镜鼻梁。这个案子可算是给今天带来个有趣的结尾，新一充满能量和决心，压下咳嗽的冲动，继续调查舞厅的其余地方。

“啊咧咧？”新一升高了音调，声音穿过了大厅。他看着高木，“这里说话声放得很大呢。如果有人在这里打斗，应该能听得很清楚吧？”

“柯南说得没错。”高木伸展了下脖子，困惑得皱起脸，“如果像毛利先生所说是激情犯罪，那应该不会事先计划的吧？”他叹气，“即使有所预谋，这也说不通。如果这里声音那么大，为什么还会在这里打斗？房子里有那么多房间，不像这个大厅有声学设计。被刀捅死的人肯定会发出声音的。”

“女仆也没说听到尖叫。”佐藤说，“加奈美小姐声称她晚饭后从六点到七点小睡了一个小时，比往常感觉困，竹内先生也这么说，但是……”

“显然他在说谎！”毛利小五郎摸摸胡子，又开始说大话，“他杀死了这位美丽的斯嘉丽小姐，又克服了偷学日本人的羞耻心！”他的表情有些恶心，总是会在意淫那个漂亮的女演员冲野洋子的时候出现。新一翻了个白眼，多希望兰可以快点回来堵住这个家伙的嘴。

突然就无法抵抗地困了？这听起来……“我通常只会在兰姐姐给我吃药之后才会突然觉得很想睡觉。”

目暮皱起眉头，似乎是看着新一，又似乎看着更远的地方……“药？”他拿出手机，“千叶，”几声铃响之后他说，千叶几乎都没来得及出声，“你把加奈美和竹内的血液样本拿走了对吗？我需要你跑去做一个镇静剂及相关药品的检测。”

新一内心满意地笑了。

“那张卡片怎么解释呢，长官？”高木问，“那张打印的。”

这句话立刻引起了新一的注意，“什么卡片？”他问，立马靠近了高木，“没人提到过什么卡片啊，高木警官。”

“那张卡片很可能是落在稲本小姐的遗体上的，因为今天早先她的照片显示还没有这张卡片。”高木举起装有一张白色小卡的塑料袋，不像是基德用的那种，这张纸更厚一些，但是上面的字是用英文的无衬线字体打印的：LIGHTS OUT。卡片上无任何血迹。

LIGHTS OUT……关灯……关灯？这……到底是什么意思？

“也许是粉丝送来的。”毛利假装有远见地说道，“粉丝总是会给名人送各种奇怪的东西。”

新一仍在思索着，又推了推眼镜，然后重新把视线转回尸体轮廓线和周围。地板是大理石，没有整个铺上地毯，只是在房间两侧铺了用来走路的长方形红毯。

在这个犯罪现场一定有什么东西不见了。一具尸体，被刺了七刀，被弯曲成球；轮廓线内遗留的血迹，白色大理石地面；尖叫可以传到屋外的大厅，却没有尖叫。到底……？

“喂叔叔，”新一提高了音调，装出专门为了这种场合适应的小孩子的声线。目暮和佐藤立刻看着他，毛利小五郎则继续谈论冲野洋子肯定会收到的奇怪的粉丝来信。新一用力扯了扯毛利大叔的袖子，毛利不悦地看向他。

“怎么了，小子？”毛利大叔扯出了自己的袖子，“大人说话小孩子别捣乱。”

喂喂。新一内心抱怨。你根本没说什么有用的好吗？还好新一已经长到不会被拎起后领就被扔出去的身高了，多亏了这个春天突然的成长。

“血去哪儿啦？”他朝毛利大叔眨眨眼，毛利不明所以，“如果受害者是在这里遇害，难道血不应该更多一些吗？”

“竹内很可能擦掉了。”毛利说，“把他弄乱的清理干净。”

“为什么要这么做？”新一看到兰从走廊过来了，刚才她在那儿接气冲冲的园子的电话，她可是在那边跟喜欢的明星眉来眼去。兰把手机放回包里，向这边走过来，“如果他要假装案发时在睡觉，为什么他还要费这个力气去清洗血迹呢？”兰边说边思考。

“并且要如何清洗呢？”佐藤叉起手，“我们到达的时候遗体还是温的，所以无论如何也不可能有时间做这种事。”

“也许竹内先生是吸血鬼。”高木悄悄对着新一说，低头看着新一，新一笑了，“所以他把血喝掉了。你觉得呢，柯南君？”

“可别让兰听到你的话，”新一回答，也是悄悄说的，拨弄他的领结，“她很怕这些超自然的东西。”他想起兰和和叶一年前在德库拉山庄被吓得不行，笑了笑，那时她们是真的相信那个主人家是货真价实的吸血鬼，还做了大蒜饺子来驱鬼。

“我也是。”高木坦白，“你不怕吗，柯南君？”

“我什么都不怕！”新一对着高木露出灿烂的笑，高木也回了一个同样的笑容，“但是，高木警官，我在想，如果这里不是真正的犯罪现场呢？”

佐藤似乎得到了同样的结论，“我们已经搜查了这个迷宫一样的地方，”她大声说，“除了那件血迹斑斑的衣服就一无所获了。”

“迷宫？”兰露出若有所思的表情，她的嘴唇撅起来了，渴望地看着大门，显然想要看看这栋房子。新一也想这么做，但是他知道现在要通过警惕的私人警卫到楼上或者从主要走廊到前厅都必须要有警察开的身份证明。“那样设计房子真是奇怪。”

“就像一栋巨大的游戏屋，”佐藤有些难为情，“所有的弯道都出乎意料，先遣队的好些人都在楼下迷路了，加奈美小姐花了一个小时才找到他们。”

“凶器呢？”新一突然问，目暮警官皱眉。

“还是没有下落。希望竹内先生认罪后能告诉我们地点。但是……”

“他还是声称自己是无辜的。”佐藤接着说下去，“我们还是不能证明就是他做的；每件事都合情合理。”

新一走到一旁，放慢脚步搜寻线索证据。一组精心设计的黄铜装饰图案吸引了他的注意，三十厘米宽，二十厘米高，离地大概一米高，精心嵌在四周墙上。离他最近的是一条蛇。房间的设计者喜欢蛇？但是墙上并没有别的蛇型装饰。下一块板是龙，新一皱眉——真是奇怪，不过可能跟案件并没有关系。

头顶吊灯是为了炫耀昂贵珠宝设计的，发出的亮光让地面都晃眼。新一走回来，眯长了双眼，又偏了偏头，注意到地上的反光的异常。异常处离尸体较远，新一突然就明白了为什么凶手要把尸体放在这儿。

 **LIGHTS OUT** 。

他启动眼镜的放大功能，看到了大理石地面上的奇怪污迹和清理过的条状痕迹。已经清理过了？但是并没有做彻底，那意义在哪儿？“唔……”

“你在做什么，柯南君？”兰问，新一抬头看着她，高木也好奇地望向自己，“地板上有什么东西吗？”

“嗯，”新一有点犹豫，不知道怎么把自己的建议委婉地提问出来，“我们不该做一个荧光反应测试吗？看看地上是不是有血被擦过了，‘哥特萝莉’一案中也是用这种方法找到浴室里的血迹的。”

新一的直觉告诉他这些消失的血迹将会是关键。华生跟歇洛克·福尔摩斯的第一次见面，就在圣巴塞洛缪的实验室里，福尔摩斯就强调了不起眼的血迹作为证据的重要性。当然，在福尔摩斯的时代，一旦擦掉，再找到血迹就十分困难。不过现在……

他冷冷地想，铁元素总是擦不掉的，就算用了漂白剂也不行。要想清理掉所有的残留物，凶手起码要擦三四次才可以。这个凶手不可能有充裕的时间，如果卡片如新一所想是一个线索，凶手也无此打算。加入警方跟着凶手的思路走，一定能有所发现。

“鲁米诺反应。”高木缓慢开口，然后冲着新一笑了，“我们就可以知道凶案发生的真正地点！”

“做鲁米诺反应的警官可不可以在整个地板上都做一下测试呢？”新一毫不掩饰地直接提议，佐藤打量了他。新一几乎确定她一定知道柯南不止是表面的小学生，但是啊……人们只会看到他们想要看到的。佐藤想要看到一个聪明但是正常的男孩，所以那就是柯南在她眼中的样子，即便心中疑惑万千，直觉指向相反方向。所有人都是如此，最重要的是新一需要他们如此，却又讨厌这种目光——眼中倒映着的影子，不是真正的你。

“为什么你觉得我们要在整个地面做测试？”佐藤问，严肃，但是并没有反对的意思，“在尸体周围做不就可以了吗？”

新一耸肩，挠了挠额发，往兰身边靠了靠。她有向日葵和夏天的味道。内里立刻难受起来，要是足够大，能够用臂膀环住她的肩，把她抱紧就好了。

再也不能了，即使他并不愿意面对这个现实。

“噢，”新一局促地笑笑，摇摇头，“只是，尸体被拖过来的话，不就可以看到是从哪儿来的吗？或者如果稲本小姐是被运进来的，也会有血滴下来吧。”

“你总是有好想法，柯南。”高木歪起一边嘴角。“把我的工作交给你怕是更出色吧？”单纯的玩笑，新一打哈哈就过去了。

“我只是读了很多福尔摩斯。”新一回答，眼神被吸引到舞厅二楼的扶手上，那个位置可以俯视整个大厅地面。“记住了好多他的探案方法！”

“可不是，你还跟有名的‘沉睡的小五郎’住在一起。”高木把手塞进口袋，“光是大师的耳濡目染你就学到好多东西了。”

“柯南一直都很会观察。”兰挠挠新一的头发，“并且还很聪明。”

新一不好意思地摸摸脸，“呃，也不是——”

“尽管柯南才八岁，老师已经想让他跳级读国中了。”兰这话一出，两位警官都瞪大了眼睛看着柯南，“他们一直建议爸爸去给他做个智商测试。”

“他又不是我儿子。”毛利小五郎嘟囔，“他爸妈回来了自己带他去。养这个吃白食的我已经做得够多了！”

“爸爸！”兰横了一眼，毛利小五郎在眼神攻势下缩了回去，“别那样叫柯南！”

佐藤笑到了眼睛里，示意一个拿着通话器的警官。“你长大了想当警察吗？”

“当然。”新一说话的同时胃里有什么难受的东西翻腾。我已经是一名侦探了，他心想，挤出一个笑。“就像你们一样！”

兰欣悦的微笑也不能阻挡他倒灌回喉咙的难受东西。“你会做得很好的。”兰平静地说，“就像新一一样。”那位警官回应了佐藤的召唤。

兰的眼神黯淡下来，而新一……不，柯南，偏开了目光。最近每次她提到他的名字，眼神都会黯淡几分，那股凉意比秋天更让他颤抖。“兰姐姐？”

“噢，没什么，柯南君。别担心我！”她挥挥手，回忆的神色从她眼中消失了，“还是考虑这个案子吧？我们得帮爸爸。”

新一点头，看向别处。

他还记得两年前那个旋转餐厅里，她一个人坐在双人座一边，哭泣的模样。新一只能抬头，透过柯南的眼镜看着她，用柯南的声音请她等待。那时他以为那份承诺是容易的。

而两个月前当他最后一次服用临时解药，去见她，告诉她他很可能永远不会回来了。兰就那样看着他，看着他捧起自己的脸颊，说他爱她，但很抱歉。新一吻了吻她的嘴角，长发从他指间滑过。那一刻他多希望时间能够倒转，回到热带乐园，跟兰待在一起而不是走向一个毁了一切的困境。身体变化的第一声心跳已经开始，他还是用拇指擦去了兰滑落的泪滴。

兰一直站在原地，直到他离开。新一以前很感谢的解药，药效也在越来越低，而危险性却越来越高，他坐在她门外，双手抱膝，希望身体能够好受些，可心却随着兰的一起碎了。

“佐藤警官有什么要求？”召过来的警官问，把新一从回忆中拉了回来。佐藤指了指这个舞厅地面。

“我需要你从外面找至少五个人，加上两个法医，把整个地面都做一次鲁米诺反应测试，然后关灯。你们都站一边，光不会持续很久。”

“好的长官。”这名警察回答，“整个地面？”

佐藤思索着看了看新一，新一坚定回了个眼神，“整个。”她确认，“这位小朋友有能力提出建设性意见，值得采纳。”

五分钟后，竹内诚的白色大理石舞厅的灯都熄灭了，站在二楼的新一也不禁倒吸一口气，他的手腕被兰握着，身体绷直，震惊于鲁米诺反应的结果。

虽然新一认为地面一定有重要线索，他也没有想到在地板清洗之前，地上会用血画了著名的怪盗KID的签名头像，而斯嘉丽·稲本蜷曲的尸体正是被放到单片眼镜的中间。

“LIGHTS OUT。”新一喃喃道，兰握住他的手紧了几分。


	2. 迟到的猫 - 和服部通话

“没有DNA？”电话那头服部平次中气十足的声音传来，“那是怎么回事？”

“喂，服部，别嚎。”新一难受地咳了几声，不安地看了眼厕所门。有人进来他就得溜了。现在快凌晨两点了，还好兰还没注意时间。“二十分钟前千叶警官打电话来说，一切检查都没发现问题，只有衣服上有血迹，那些衣服都是竹内穿过的，他自己也并不否认这点。但是他说他以为这些衣服都送去洗了。还有犯罪现场。也只有死者一个人的DNA，布满了整个舞厅。”

“那就更奇怪了。她不是在竹内的别墅里被发现的吗？”平次思索着，“那起码应该有他的头发啊，皮肤组织或者别的什么。两人都同居了。”

“正是。”新一又咳了一声，“两个物体间不可能完全没有联系。”

“那是福尔摩斯说过的吧，我没记错的话。”新一听出了平次声音里的笑意，也忍不住弯了嘴角，“你可真是个推理宅，工藤。听起来好像又感冒了。别是上次还没好吧？”

“我没有感冒。”他擦了下嘴角，看到血的那一刻颤抖了一下。天气的原因，比平时更严重了。“纠正一下，是Edmund Loquard说的。他应该算是现代现场勘测之父，曾通过死者男友指甲里的粉底确认正是他掐死了自己的女朋友。"

新一打开水龙头洗干净手，然后坐在水池台子上，双脚离地好远晃荡着。舞厅的厕所变得更冷了。

“那倒是很有意思。所以还有别的奇怪的地方吗？”

新一换了个姿势，“竹内和女仆的羟基安定测试均为阳性，死者也是。”

“安眠药？”平次喃喃道，“所以他们俩说睡了一会儿并不是在撒谎，被迫的。”

“是的，”新一同意，“并且，三人都没有安眠药的处方。”

“所以你现在是，没有犯罪嫌疑人，没有凶器，没有血迹，没有DNA，只有一个死去的模特。”平次听起来倒是有些嫉妒，“这可真是为你量身定做的啊，工藤。”

“还有一件事。”新一说，脑海中浮现出那个画面，周身也冷下来，“蜷缩的斯嘉丽被摆在舞厅中央的大理石地板上。”

“你说过了。”

“我第一眼看到就觉得很奇怪，”新一说，“为什么是白色的大理石地板？然后我注意到了清洗残留物。不是漂白剂的味道，而是某种温和的清洗剂，经常会掺入荧光。还有一张卡片，上面写着‘LIGHT OUT’，关灯。所以我让佐藤警官和高木警官做了鲁米诺测试。”

“来检测是否有溅出来的血迹。很好的推理。但是为什么不是漂白剂？显然一个有钱人的白色大理石地板需要用到漂白剂吧。”

“因为，”新一舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了血的味道，“无论凶手是谁，他选择这间房间应该是为了留下信息。”平次骂了一句，新一又拉了拉领子，浑身冰冷，“服部，那个信息就是怪盗基德的头像，用血画的。无论是谁做的，他希望我们用鲁米诺反应来发现这个信息。”

“那太诡异了。”平次忍不住说，“你不觉得——”

“不，”新一打断他，“我想基德跟这件事没有关系。那是给基德的一个信息。”

基德是这样一个集合体：骄傲自大，放荡不羁，油嘴滑舌，聪明伶俐。但是新一也知道基德绝非会做这种事的人。这跟他的性格完全不符。他不能相信一个会为了救小狗就停止行动、不肯对人射出真正的子弹的人，毫无理由地，会去杀人。

在新一新的身份生涯中，基德是他信任的人。他相信基德不会伤害别人，他相信基德本性善良，甚至当他在偷窃、撒谎、把新一和搜查3课的警官们玩得团团转的时候，新一也这么相信着。

在过去几年里，他们是对手，但是新一感觉他们更像是某种默契的搭档，而非敌对，尤其是两人都尽心保护过对方，虽然新一并不太欣赏基德的装模作样。

基德救过新一，不止一次，去年十一月，就在米花市政大楼的地下档案室，基德冒着生命危险从枪下救了新一。

所以，基德是……一个谜，但并不是让新一抓狂的那种。现在有个人想要引出基德，甚至可能还要伤害他，新一心中被点燃了怒火，他一定要抢在凶手得逞之前解决这个案子。

“是是，那个基德是一个好人吧，大概，如果抛开偷东西。他就是有点奇怪。”

新一闭上眼睛，叹气，“他的本性应该是不坏的，大多数情况下。”

“其实他的脸出现在这件案子的新闻上的时候，整件事就很不对了。即使是在大阪，你也知道，基德也有不少坏名声的。”

“他有一些海外粉丝，大阪也是在范围内。”新一也知道了。现场可有三十多个警察，死者又是公众人物，案情还如此扑朔迷离。马上就见于第二天早间新闻也不是件奇怪的事，造个大新闻。“但是，”新一问，“凶手为什么会想找基德呢？明明大家都知道基德从不使用暴力，只会开些玩笑，偷东西还都换回去了。”

“拜托，”平次说，牙缝里挤出话来，“如果我是你，我就会搜索一下有没有相关的宝石。”

“宝石”“新一想了想，然后把耳机放到另一只耳朵里，挠了挠脖子。这个凶手想要基德为他偷宝石吗？他很早就认识怪盗基德？被偷了东西很生气？虽然基德总是会还回去。”我会确认下这方面的可能性。“

”好，那是我要做的第一件事。希望我也能帮到你吧，不过我已经高三了，大学入学考试忙得很。“

新一本来也要为这个考试准备的。但是这个秋天他一直待在以前待过的小学里，做做万圣节卡片，完成简单任务，在英语课堂上用学了十年的语言介绍自己：Hello, my name is Edogawa Conan, and I am eight years old.

他吞了吞口水，希望自己放下这些难过的事，直到自己准备好面对的时候再捡起来吧。

厕所外面传来声响，新一看了看门口，立刻认出了高木警官和毛利大叔困倦的声音，大概是在找他吧。“好了，服部，我得挂了。之后再跟你聊。”

“有什么事就告诉我。”

新一飞速同意然后挂了电话，此时正好响起敲门声。

“柯南？”高木喊道，新一深呼吸，擦了擦嘴角，揉揉眼睛，“你在里面吗？柯南？”

“啊，是，高木警官！”他跳下来，开了门。

“你在这里呀，”高木笑着说，看起来累坏了，“毛利小姐正在到处找你。”

“是吗？”新一天真地歪头，“但是我一直就在这里玩手机游戏啊。”他给高木看屏幕，上面是宝石消消乐的画面，“这个游戏最近在学校里可有人气了。”

“是吗？”高木斗鸡眼状盯着屏幕，“这就是白鸟警官喜欢的那个嘛，大概是从你们的小林老师那里知道的。”

“我还想到……”他低头看着屏幕，说道，“就是这个游戏啦，我想起基德好像是个宝石大盗吧。”

“没错，”高木回答，推着柯南的肩胛，带他去到别墅前面，兰小姐正在那里等他，“所以？”

“所以啦，难道不应该有颗宝石吗？如果犯人想要吸引基德的注意的话……”

高木愣住了，新一对他露出天真无邪的笑容，他也露出了微笑，“那真是……太对了，柯南。”他挠了挠脸，那里冒出了胡茬，可见今天对他来说多么漫长。“我马上通知目暮警官。”他摸了摸新一的头，“对我们这些职业警官们还有建议吗？”

“暂时没有了。”新一欢快地说。高木噗呲笑了，领着新一到了别墅前门。

一到入口，兰就上来抓住新一的手，拉到身边。兰手掌的肌肤很柔软，虽然指关节有练空手道多年练出来的老茧。新一一直都喜欢兰的这一点。超凡的格斗技巧，温柔的内心。她也喜欢自己的手，有力又柔软。

“柯南，你不能再这样到处乱跑了！你已经在长大了！”兰咆哮，额头的青筋都冒了出来，“尤其你还生着病！”

虽然新一很想说自己并不是在犯罪现场“乱”跑，但是只有高木警官克制住不会阻止他。“对不起，兰姐姐，我只是想玩手机，并且也不想打扰到警察叔叔们。”

兰叹气，“行吧，是个好理由。”她怀疑地看着新一，“我们该回酒店了。你早该睡觉了，小家伙。对了，爸爸被叫去查案了，所以如果你一如既往地想去，明天再带你去吧。希望爸爸能够快点破案！如果明天不能跟园子去看电影，她会很生气的，好不容易才弄到了票！”

“我相信你会去的，但如果你不能去，她也会理解的。毕竟这可关系到她的基德大人呢。”

“这你是说对的了。”兰有点赌气，“哎，园子。也许我就不该跟她提基德的。”她摇摇头，轻轻捏了下新一的手。“走吧，柯南，爸爸在出租车里等我们。你知道他很容易不耐烦的。”

新一相信毛利大叔应该已经睡着了，仰头做梦，梦里大概还是冲野洋子或者啤酒或者冲野洋子和啤酒。但他还是对兰点点头，兰对他轻轻笑了。当他们走到出租车胖，新一回头看了看身后的别墅，脑海里不禁又想起那个扭曲、诡异的基德签名头像。

这一切到底跟你有什么关系，怪盗基德？

新一想知道答案。他钻进后座，毛利大叔正在打呼噜，新一不小心手肘碰到了他，一个惊醒。

你到底跟斯佳丽· 稲本有什么关系？


	3. 迟到的猫 - 和兰的对话

兰轻轻推醒新一，“起床了，柯南君。”这声音被隔壁床毛利大叔震天呼噜声给盖了过去。“趁着爸爸还没起床弄得乱七八糟，你先去洗漱吧。”

兰的吐气是薄荷味的，新一睁开眼看着她。兰仍然睡眼朦胧，头发凌乱，睡衣也皱巴巴的。

有些事从来没有变过，比如清晨兰醒来的模样。小时候他们就在新一家里一起玩，将毛利小五郎和妃英理无休止的闹离婚抛在脑后，两人一起玩捉迷藏，直到太晚兰不得不回家。他们一起在图书馆玩躲猫猫，晚了就一起裹着被子睡着了，第二天一早兰把他叫醒，头发像鸡窝一样，但牙已经刷了，眼睛就像朝阳一样明亮。

这些单纯的日常虽然也有些变化，但也提醒了新一他失去了什么。

“已经早上了？”声音有点沙哑，摆了摆头。爬上床好像也没多久，闭眼睁眼的时间仿佛才几分钟。

“对呀。”兰心情愉悦，拉开他的被子，把他脸上的头发拨开。“半小时之后佐藤警官就要来找你和爸爸了，你想跟着去当侦探吧，就赶快起来了。”她摇摇手指，“我可知道，有关怪盗基德的案子，你总是很上心。”

“好好，兰姐姐，我马上起来。”他抓了抓头发，边打呵欠边坐了起来，腿在床边晃荡，脚趾擦着地面。他迷迷糊糊想到，这副身体在长。

站起来的时候，一阵晕眩，他努力站稳，胃里又翻腾起来，就扶着床沿等着这天旋地转停下来。胆汁灌到喉咙，火辣辣地疼，跟各种症状一起反反复复，已经习以为常。新一按了按肚子。

“柯南？你还好吗？”兰伸出双手扶住他的双肩，“你又犯恶心了吗？”

“没有。”新一撒了谎，忍住舌头根部血的味道，“我很好！”

“你好像越来越经常犯晕了，别以为我没有注意到！”她捏了捏新一的后颈，“我带你去看医生吧？”

“别，不用了。”新一挤出一个笑，“当然不用了！看吧，已经没事了！”他离开床边，示意兰不用扶他，虽然又有眩晕袭来，但努力藏住了没让兰发现，摇摇晃晃去了浴室。

门一关上，他就趴在马桶上开始干呕，难受地看着血丝和痰在水里打转。好几周没这样过了，血……也许是因为睡眠不足吧，新一又努力伸了伸身体。

APTX4869不仅让身体变小，带来其他后果的可能性一直都存在的，工藤。灰原这样告诉过他。她为新一量了血压，心里的负罪感和担忧藏在那副生人勿近的冷淡面孔之下。新一盯着裸露在外的膝盖，不敢看灰原的眼睛。

兰扣门的节奏平缓，让他回过神来。他冲了马桶才打开门，接过兰递给他的酒店送来的小凳子，放在洗面池前，踩上去，打开水龙头。兰跟着他进来，站在旁边，从化妆包里拿出梳子。她比新一高出两个头多些，但站在凳子上，新一就到了她的肩膀。她用力扯着一头乱发，新一挤牙膏，牙刷是元太去年“生日”送他的假面超人旅行装。

刷牙的时候发现兰看着他，新一有点不自在，“怎么了？”他问，嘴里还有泡沫，兰只是摇摇头，就像在赶走某种幻觉。

“没什么。”她咬住了下唇，而新一……

歇洛克·福尔摩斯曾经这样告诉华生，“你看了，但是你没有观察。”福尔摩斯这样说是有点让人沮丧的，但有时新一也会羡慕那些看到森林的人，而不是只看到一棵棵不同的树。就像福尔摩斯不擅长处理感情，新一也总是撇开，研究每一种特质，却没有具体的目的。尤其是关于兰的事。在经历过这么多共度的时光和回忆，她的脸已经成为新一可以从心底清晰回想的一本书，比柯南道尔写的任何书都记得牢靠。

“你又在悲伤了。”新一脱口而出，兰眨了眨眼睛，眼睫毛扑扇，有点惊讶。然后她的唇弯起来，但她看起来并没有开心一点。

“你和新一小时候刷牙的方式一模一样。”她还是说了原因，“一样的节奏，从牙齿背面开始往前刷。他总是这么跟我说，这样刷牙更有效率。”

“的确。”新一停下刷牙的动作，迎上镜子里兰的目光。兰很快移开了视线，坐在马桶放下的盖子上。“这怎么就让你难过了呢？”

“因为我知道我不知道什么时候才能见到新一。”兰回答，“所以就有一点……不是怀念，更像是心情沉重吧。”

她的话里带着抹不去的忧伤，直接给了新一一拳重击，新一加快刷起门牙，用力刮着牙龈，好像要把牙都刷掉。

“我一直在想，”兰继续说道，“他一定是会回来的吧，他编的那些话，什么他也不知道他是不是能够……”叹气，“但那都是为了我的安危。新一是会那样做的。”她苦笑了一声，“但是他说再见的时候那么严肃，我无法不相信。”

新一不安的心上落下淅淅沥沥的冷雨。他讨厌对兰说谎，但是如果她早点知道，如果他早点告诉她，她会陷入更加危险的境地的。他太了解兰了，比世界上任何一个人都了解。她会不小心告诉园子或者荷叶，甚至更糟糕，毛利大叔，那么……他们都会变成目标，所有他想要保护的人。那这过去的两年，新一渐渐走失在小孩子身体里的这两年，就都没有了意义。

“其实……”兰边梳头边开口，新一擦去嘴边的沫子，血丝混合着白沫流进水槽口，“我一直暗暗幻想新一和我结婚的画面。”

新一看向她，心脏被困在一个如此小的胸膛，胳膊也不够长，无法将这个女孩揽入怀里。

“现在……”她眼神黯淡。热带乐园之前的生活已经不在了，一切都不一样了。“我不知道……也许不会了……”她咬了咬唇，“新一是我最好的朋友，我知道他很在乎我。我以为我们会在一起。我们从小做什么事都在一起。新一小时候就跟你一样，柯南君。你总是让我想到他。”

“别人也总是说我们很像。”新一喃喃，拇指腹碾过刷头清洗牙刷，“所以你才总想到他。”

“我们对彼此从来没有过秘密，以前。”兰抬头看向天花板，继续说道。“现在我不知道他在哪里，或者他正在做什么。可能是因为一个案子吧，但是感觉不止如此。他一定是陷入危险了，害怕连累到我。”

“那——”

“我想过，就一下下，你也许就是新一。”她看着新一的眼睛，但目光射向更远的地方，“你也有秘密。我在你身体里看到了他。”兰笑了，“但是……那是不可能的，对吧？新一绝不会对我撒谎。他不会这样对我的，是吧？”

这句话像一把刀子扎进新一的心脏，太疼了，他不禁咬紧了牙关。无助，不知道该说什么。他正在对她撒谎，日日夜夜，无时无刻不在撒谎，已经持续两年了。每次对话都是一次谎言，扭曲太深，现在新一都分不清对她说的真相和谎言。

“我不知道。”新一说，“但我确定，如果他撒谎了，只会因为他相信那是正确的选择。”

“对谁而言的正确？”兰把牙刷扣在水池边，新一用手接水洗脸，“那个笨蛋理应为我做决定吗？”

新一把水泼到脸上，一次，两次，然后看着兰，兰仍旧盯着地上的瓷砖，仿佛在上面寻找答案。“我不应该这样问你的，抱歉，我总是忘了你只有八岁。”

八岁。新一看着兰，那个他爱的女孩；看着兰姐，他的大姐姐；看着小兰，那个他从小就在她怕鬼时候保护她的小女孩。对新一来说，她是这一切的身份，但是对兰来说，他是两个不同的人，在她生活中有两个完全不一样的角色，而此刻，他只能担任其中一个。

“新一哥哥说过吧，他不能回来这件事，让他也很难过。”新一艰难开口。他的心跳频率紊乱，头又开始晕了。“他在伦敦对你告白了不是吗？所以了，对爱的女孩说不能回来，这个决定对他来说一定也是前所未有的痛苦。”他抓紧了水池边沿。“小兰姐，你也许觉得这很自私，但是我想新一哥哥是想给你最好的，让你更好，哪怕那意味着你不会继续等他了。”

兰愣住了，震惊的目光对上新一的视线。她扯动嘴角想挤出一个微笑，眼泪滑下。新一用力吞了吞口水，也咧了嘴角。

“你可真是超过年龄的成熟，柯南君。”她手指拂过他的头发，新一闭上眼睛感受她的抚摸，“不论怎么，跟你说说让我好多了。”

“这正是弟弟该做的嘛。”他小声说，声音瓮声翁气。他戴上眼镜，看着镜子里的自己。江户川柯南正看着他。“弟弟也不总是让人操心的。”

兰站在他身后，抱住他，在他头顶落下一吻。“我不知道过去这两年没有你我该怎么办。”她的语气变得更平静，“我都快不记得你没到我身边之前的生活了。”然后她又吻了一下，放开新一，留他在盥洗室完成洗漱。

新一望着镜子。一个孩子带着远远超过他年龄的眼神望着他，双颊泛红，看起来很疲惫，精神不佳。

他伸手去触碰镜子里自己的鼻子，“让她等我，自私吗？”他的倒影没有回答，“或者不给她这个选项，也是自私吗？”

无药可解，除非奇迹出现。新一很确信这点。尽管灰原努力作出乐观的样子，掩饰了一次次解药失败的挫败和愤怒。虽然倒流了十年，但时间并不是永恒的。

也许他永远不会对兰说柯南就是新一，新一就是柯南。也许说柯南……回家了，回到原来的地方，兰也永远不会知道新一就在如此近的距离看着他。也永远不会对兰说，他的离开是永远的离开。

新一又在盥洗室待了一会儿，确保自己控制住表情，内心的绝望不再像一只溺水的蜘蛛到处寻找堤岸。推了推大号的眼镜，一切都像原来一样

换衣服的时候，他强迫自己去想案子。现在他能做的，就是一件件解决遇到的困难。


	4. 迟到的猫 - 和竹内的对话

竹内诚是一个高富帅，衣品尤其不错。面对众多警察，他坐在接待室里沙发上仍旧泰然自若，只是看起来有点累——靠在法国古典风格的沙发上，拿着咖啡的手也有些微微晃动。“我还是不敢相信她死了。”他说，声音颤抖。他胡子没刮，头发凌乱，不过因为修剪得体，第一眼看上去仍旧像精心打扮过了。

他眼里透着真实的悲伤，新一倒是没想到。也许他习惯性寻找人们内心的内疚了吧。不过有时也会被证实不过是演戏，给他提个醒。

这种事发生得越来越多，即便他见识过那么多谋杀案。新一承认，可能是以前他太过武断，太过自负，自作聪明，也可能只是他被迫去更多依赖别人。

目暮警官清了清喉咙，看着竹内，“你和受害者一周前有过公开的争吵。原因是什么？”

“她表现得很奇怪，”竹内说，“在反常的时间离开，消失好几天。这不像她，我以为她出轨了。当我质问她的时候，就几天前在新宿那里，她说她没有出轨，她很爱我。所以……”他放下咖啡，“在斯嘉丽之前，我从未对任何一个女人如此认真。我知道八卦小报在说什么，但是那都是虚假报道。我们之间有非常特别，非常美妙的……我想……”他哽咽了，“我想娶她，她一定也知道这点。”

女仆奈美小姐走了进来，端来一壶刚煮好的咖啡。鬓角泛白的她给每个人添满杯子，紧抿嘴唇，眼神专注，不看向任何人。

“你不知道她去哪里了吗？”佐藤警官问，新一则绕过桌子走到竹内面前，观察竹内的动作。新一确定这个人不是凶手，但还不可以表现出来。

“我本来打算去雇一个私家侦探。”竹内无奈地说，避开新一的目光——这个动作暗示了什么。“也许我该早点行动的，她就不会……”他目光放空了，新一感受到他的难过，目光从竹内移到了书架。书架上主要是关于飞机的书。新一想要么竹内是个飞机迷，要么这些书就是继承来的。

“斯嘉丽和谁有过节吗？”毛利大叔开口，“或者想要她死的竞争者？”

“斯嘉丽有甚多对手。”竹内说，“她怎么可能没有？她是一夜爆红啊，并且还是混血。好多保守的人都接受不了。虽然年轻人群体还能接受，但总有这么些人。”

佐藤点头赞同，目暮警官在本子上记下来。

“但我想不出谁会想要杀死斯嘉丽。”竹内挠了挠头，“斯嘉丽对每个人都很好，敬语也无可挑剔，对于生长在美国的她来说已经很不错了。她总是特别礼貌，空闲下来还会去做志愿工作。”而这都成了过去，他再次哽咽了。

“节哀，坚持一下，还有几个问题了。”

“你应该知道凶手在地板上画了怪盗基德的头像签名，”目暮在对方冷静下来后继续说，“斯嘉丽有任何可能跟那个著名的珠宝大盗有关吗？”

“没有。”竹内说，“其实她和川北里美有过接触，但最后拒绝了合同。斯嘉丽对珠宝没有任何兴趣。我想她更喜欢老式手表一类怀旧的东西，而不是现代的珠宝吧。”新一咬了咬下唇，轻轻吮吸。竹内突然想到了什么，“她倒的确有条从来没摘下的项链，睡觉也不摘。”

“项链？”新一重复，竹内看向他，“但我们发现尸体的时候并没有看到项链。”

“那一定是凶手偷走了。”竹内说，“她从来不取下来的，除非在工作。洗澡、睡觉都不会。斯嘉丽还给项链取了个名字，叫‘红女士’，虽然不知道为什么。”

“有什么奇怪的吗？”新一问，竹内皱眉。

“因为那是一颗紫色的宝石。”他说，食指和拇指勾成一个圈，“大概这么大，是紫水晶。我可以给你们看照片，但照片都在我的房间，我身上也没有带钱包，跟我的外套不搭。并且斯嘉丽……”他笑了，一抽一抽地，“她总是喜欢我的名字就能支付一切，我在所有顶级餐厅都有常设的位置。”

“唔，得想想。”新一说着，掏出手机查找斯嘉丽的照片，然后给竹内看，“是这个吗？”

“是的。”竹内确定，“就是这个，红女士。”他手握成拳，“她绝不可能摘下来的。”

“这看起来也不是很值钱。”佐藤蹲下来看着新一的手机屏幕，“一定是有情感因素。”

“我不知道，”竹内说，“我问过，但她不肯告诉我。我不喜欢她总有那么多秘密，但是……”

“你多久用一次大厅？”新一问，把竹内的思绪拽了回来，他又缓和了下语气，“我看这地板很光滑，但却没有保护措施。”

“我的祖父经常用，”竹内看着新一说，眼球却不停动。弱视？新一之前没注意到，可能正是因为如此，竹内跟他们说话总是低着头。“我经常在外面花园里开趴，或者跟朋友去玩台球，所以……这地板还是我祖父重建这栋别墅时修的，大概是在18世纪60年代，照着他年轻时候喜欢的法国城堡建的。构造图还在楼上我的办公室里，虽然我不会翻，仅仅是怀旧保存下来。不过我还扫了一份电子版。”

“你能发一份电子版给警局吗？”佐藤问，竹内点点头。

“当然可以。”他的手盘弄着袖口，不是紧张，只是有点不知道把手放在哪里。新一给平次发去了加密的最新情况。

他先写出罗马字，然后使用了爱伦坡密码——一种单表替换加密法——上个月他和平次刚讨论过这种密码领域一篇最新的研究论文。虽然小学生江户川柯南还不至于被危险人物盯上，但保险点总没错。平次也很擅长解密，比新一认识的任何人都擅长，除开基德。

“你知道怪盗基德是谁吗？”新一突然问。

竹内连忙点头，“其实我有在追他的案子，很多人都知道。我觉得他很有趣，华丽闪耀，跟我一样。”他居然露出一抹微笑，“我一直想要办珠宝展来吸引他，但到现在还没有那个荣耀。我想我的珠宝还不够格吧。”

“噢，你是他的粉丝啊。”毛利大叔面无表情地说，目暮警官在笔记本上记了下来，竹内瑟缩了一下。

“可以这么说吧。”他不好意思地挠了挠脸，摸到胡茬又缩了回来。“在我的行业里，我总是欣赏优秀的推销员的。”

新一忍不住笑出来了，不知道基德知道自己被比作推销员会怎么想？他肯定不喜欢这个称呼，那新一得找个时候杀杀他的威风。

“问题差不多就是这些了。”目暮警官说着，新一也按下了发送键，站起来。毛利大叔跟着他也起身。

佐藤警官鞠了个躬，礼貌得体地感谢对方的配合，“如果你想起任何有关的事，请通知我们。”

“一定。”竹内回答，然后把客人们送出了宅邸。

新一落后了几步，又仔细打量了一番这个地方，以免昨晚有任何遗漏。别墅前面是现代风格，格调前卫，跟后面的老派奢华完全不同。舞厅正是坐落在后方。即使是前面这些房间也令人眼花缭乱，走廊门厅错综复杂。

“如果那个竹内是怪盗基德的粉丝，难保他不是借杀人达到一石二鸟的目的。”毛利小五郎对目暮警官说到这句话，新一正好赶上他们。目暮警官看起来有些心不在焉。“杀了自己的女朋友，只为了得到过去无视他的小偷的注意？！这可真是个上乘的动机，完美解释了为什么犯罪现场会有怪盗基德的头像！天才！”

新一翻了个白眼。

“你为什么不直接睡着然后解决这个案子呢？”目暮压下嗓子，“反正你醒着说的话都没什么用。”

大门外面，狗仔队蜂拥而至。他们透过大门叫喊着，询问关于斯嘉丽，竹内以及基德的事。目暮警官只回了句官方的“无可奉告”就和佐藤警官挤进了警车。

在喧嚷的人群中，有一个女人只是望着别墅，目光放远。新一仔细看了她几秒，对她的眼神印象深刻，然后和毛利大叔、高木警官上了第二辆车。随后那个女人就淹没在记者中，再看不到她的踪影。


	5. 迟到的猫 - 基德登场

下午的时间新一自行支配，园子要看三点场的电影，俗套无聊的动作片，新一求着不去了。兰倒是挺兴奋的，新一也乐意看到她这样子，正好也花点时间整理一下自己的心情，最好是在兰看不到的地方，好避开她仿佛看穿自己的凝视。

上午新一没有去思考案子，现在却发现走进了死胡同。他没办法把自己心中的焦虑赶走，关于兰，关于他永远无法回去的工藤新一的生活。

“你真的想待在这里吗？”兰问。

“对的。”确定的语气，“我很好的，小兰姐姐！我想睡一会儿，然后在手机玩游戏。”他笑得灿烂，对方也笑了，反射性理了理领子。

“别又陷入麻烦哦。”兰边准备着出门边警告道。她今天很美，穿了一件漂亮裙子，画了个淡妆。新一只记得她十二岁时候第一次涂口红的样子，画得歪歪扭扭，牙齿上也是。

园子在大厅等兰，顺便朝那些“无能”的警察吼上两句，为“冤枉”的基德大人抱不平——兰还没穿上鞋子就听到了。“你们居然会相信那些新闻报道，说什么基德大人和谋杀案有关！”声音又大了一分，“甚至有些人还以为基德大人在和斯嘉丽偷情，所以竹内才杀了她——这更是无稽之谈！”

新一在这高分贝的声音下抖了抖。不过正是这个人，才能让兰振作起来。这个女孩让新一头疼，但她却是兰最好的朋友，新一知道她永远会在兰的身边，而他却做不到。

别想了。这有什么用？

“警察没这么想啊，”兰说，轻轻笑了，“并且，为什么基德和斯嘉丽约会更是无稽之谈呀？”

“因为那意味着基德大人的理想型是高高瘦瘦、光芒四射的模特！”园子哀嚎。两人一起走了出去，兰回答了什么新一已经听不到了，她的红围巾遮住了嘴。

新一用手捂住脸，倒在床上，闭上了眼睛。偏头痛隐隐发作，左侧太阳穴下的疼痛持久。这种情况并不能让他分心。

这件案子还缺一个嫌疑人，一个充分的动机，一个对犯罪现场的解释——到底是谁杀了斯嘉丽，又是为了什么？

“无笔不成书，”他自言自语，又摇摇头。“哪怕是福尔摩斯本人也没办法用这么少的线索来破案。”

他又翻了个身，换个角度想这个案子。但无论怎么想办法去接近真相，他也想不到犯罪现场是如何布置的——一个被捅了整整七刀的人，还能被如此干净利落地摆成既定的姿势。没有第二现场，也没有别的处理地点。警官们已经搜寻了整栋房子，都没有发现任何的血迹，包括新一首先查看的浴室。

想不出来，新一决定让脑子清醒一下，出去散个步。他起身套上外套，把门卡往兜里一揣。毛利大叔还在当地警局，目暮警官带着人在那里扎营了，当然又是吹嘘他自己的“伟大”推理，然而并没有证据来证明。新一在这里都听得到了，除此以外，如果有什么重要消息，他也会听到的，要么是佐藤高木，要么是毛利大叔，只要他提问方式巧妙一点。不过，恐怕在新一找出作案手法或者作案动机之前，他们也不会有什么进展吧。

他们已经一整天都待在警局了，毛利大叔可能出去喝酒了，所以新一将会有难得的个人时间，他可不想在兰回来之前都陪笑。

走在街上的新一双手揣在外套兜里，冷风打在脸上，又顺了一遍案子线索。渐渐地，风终于小了。

首先，斯嘉丽是在晚上六点到七点之间遇害，地点不详。她是被搬到舞厅的，血被用来画了著名的怪盗基德的签名头像，平时所戴的项链也不见了。所有的一切都发生在男朋友和女仆因安眠药而睡着的时候，其药效正好保证有一个到一个半小时的无人注意的状态，可以犯下这桩案子。

但是，凶手是怎么进来的呢？第一犯罪现场在哪里？凶手又和基德有什么关系？如果他们是想要宝石，已经得手了，那又把基德扯进来做什么呢？

空中阴云密布，昨日的晴空已然不再，太阳藏了起来，空气里带了点明显的寒意。今天还不会下雨，但这已经全然不同的世界正好是他内心的反映——惨淡至极。

他的胃难受起来。早上没吃早饭，午饭不吃不行。如果兰怀疑他身体不好，会抱抱他，留下来照顾他的，那可真是现在他最不想发生的事。他把注意力放在案子上，破案之前绝不休息。不为受害者，也为了怪盗基德。在扮成宫野志保的时候他差点被组织干掉，虽然之后放走他也不太算个好决定。

没走多久，汗毛突然竖起来——有人在盯着他。新一打量周围，并没有看到任何人。于是看了眼街牌，记下自己所在位置。他没拐多少弯，抄近路回酒店只需要十分钟，或者可以直接往前，警察局就在十五分钟路程的地方。

他说服自己这不过是错觉，于是又开始挪动脚步，但还是忍不住怀疑地扫视周围。如果不美在这里，会嘲笑他的。她已经不再小心翼翼讨好他，却老是喜欢揪他小辫子，虽然新一也不知道他有什么辫子可抓。

一阵风刮过，突然有人落在他旁边。新一抬头看到早上在案发别墅前见到的女人，有着特别瞳色的那位。她白皙的左手抓着一个钱包，脸色有点紧张。

她看着新一，于是新一先开口，“我之前见过你。”女人明显吃了一惊。

“你见过我？”她摇头，“也不奇怪，你有异乎寻常的观察力。”

有吗？新一想，然后走近女人，仔细回想有没有关于她更早的记忆。她的眼睛……总觉得很熟悉。

“你好像很紧张。”新一说。还是没想起来。“为什么想要跟一个小学生聊聊，而不是去找警察寻求帮助呢？”手摸上麻醉手表，准备着发射，只要对方有任何绑架的倾向。“你有不能告诉法律的事吗？”

“不是我干的，名侦探。”她快速解释道，新一愣了一下，眨眨眼，“我今天早上才从报纸上知道斯嘉丽·稲本，我没有杀她。”

“基德？”新一放松下来，“你要把我吓出心脏病了。”

“那不就是我嘛，笨蛋。”不是基德原本的声线，但那种嘲讽的语气的确是他，“通常都是你给我惊喜啊，这次换我。”

“电击枪那次呢？”那次让新一头疼好几天。

“噢，但是你已经报复回来了啊，不是吗，小侦探？”基德想起那次脸抽了一下，在那张甜美圆润的脸上着表情有点奇怪。

的确是的，新一那有力的足球直直打在他的后脑勺。

“你大概在嘲笑我了吧。”基德弯下腰靠近新一，“你可真是太坏了，明明我为你做了那么——”

“不管怎么说，”新一打断他，“我知道你不想喝凶案扯上关系，警察也不想。”他盯着基德，“我们都知道你不算一个坏人，即便你是一个混蛋。中森警官甚至还给搜查一课打了电话说你不会伤人，说你一定是被针对了。”他哼了口气，“就像我一开始就不知道似的。毕竟凶案现场的签名，是从你龙马展事件中发的第二封预告函上复制下来的。”

“我很高兴看到你这么信任我。”基德的声音里有一抹……如释重负？他之前以为新一真的怀疑他吗，哪怕是新一都放过他这么多次了？“你还记住了我的签名，侦探君，我可真是荣幸至极。”

“闭嘴你这个家伙。我什么都记。”但他还是有点脸红了。基德总是很擅长做这种事。让新一脸红，或挫败或羞赧或得意……并且只有了几个词，加上一点嘴角的上扬。“别以为你很特殊。”

“哎，那我可不敢。”基德大笑，很快又停下来，他今天少了点新一平时见到他时那种古灵精怪的感觉。今天的基德有点不太一样，他的动作都有点故意为之，新一也不是第一次这么想了，基德的微笑面具下，到底真假几何？“哪怕是给你添点粉色。”

“就跟这鞋跟一样？”新一示意基德的鞋子。

“这是番茄色。”基德纠正，“虽然现在流行石榴色。”

“你就是想跟我说这个？凶案跟你没关系？”他舔了下嘴唇，又后悔这么做——风吹干更疼。

基德轻咬下唇。“为什么凶手要把我和一个模特的死联系起来了，我最爱的评论家，你现在知道了吗？”

“我什么时候是你最爱的评论家了？”新一还以为是白马，不过也许他对于基德的偏好来说太死板了，哪怕他是很热衷侦探事业。并且白马也不太会和基德有正面冲突，躲避扑克牌一类，这大概也让他难以战胜基德。新一倒总是冲在最前面。

“对我来说，你和其他任何侦探都不一样。”基德眼睑微动，“你的动机不同。”

“怎么不同了？”

“你想要战胜我，那比让我受到法律制裁重要得多。”眼睫毛扑扇,“这是我喜欢的绅士的游戏，虽然在我看来你玩得比较暴力。”

“绅士的游戏？”

“两种智慧之间的较量。”基德用没有拿包的那只手抚平新一前襟的褶皱，裙摆随着步伐飘动着，“两位绅士的智慧。”

“你摸过兰的屁股——那可不是绅士行为。”

“呃，我承认偶尔的恶作剧的确会带来愉悦。”基德有些窘迫地假笑几声，有点像园子，“能让你生气的机会我可不会放过啊。”

“或者你就是一个变态，单纯的心理扭曲。”新一在街角转身，基德利用腿长的优势没有被落下。那双包裹在丝袜里得腿光滑无比，毫无瑕疵，但新一不想关注这个。

“跟你说笑总是那么有趣，小家伙，但是你还没回答我的问题。”风吹起棕色的卷发，抚上根本不是基德的那张脸。即使如此，他眼睛和嘴角的焦急，以及那握紧的手指透出的紧张却是真的，虽然不易察觉。新一沉思了一下。“你知道这一切跟我有什么关系吗？”

“说实话，我倒是希望你能给我点线索。”新一回应。

“一点线索都没有？”

新一犹豫了一下，“也许和‘红女士’有关。”

“什么东西？宠物？脱衣舞俱乐部？”基德低下头盯着新一，“小孩子会知道脱衣舞俱乐部吗？别这样看着我，侦探君，这个疑问很合理。”

新一无语，“喂喂，那是一颗宝石。”他低下声音，“斯嘉丽总是当项链戴着，从不取下。佐藤警官认为没什么价值，但是我们疑惑的是为什么它被叫做‘红女士’，宝石并不是红色的。”

“不是红色的？”粉色高跟鞋在地上踩出的哒哒声突然停了，新一抬头看他，基德却用一种难以言喻的表情看着他，“你确定？你肯定吗，名侦探？”

“我肯定。”新一有点疑惑，“是浅紫色的。如果你在网上找过就知道了，斯嘉丽大部分照片都能看见。”基德又迈出脚步，旁边就是繁忙的丝芙兰，新一怕跟丢了，一直盯着对方。“我不明白，为什么斯嘉丽要给一颗紫色的宝石起名叫‘红女士’。”

基德呼出一口气，那美丽的眼睛又大又亮，盯着脚背的目光竟带着激动。新一不知道自己为什么总是注意那双眼睛的颜色和形状，那可能也是基德伪装的一部分。

“宝石的名字是‘红女士’，哪怕它不是红色的。”基德喃喃道。

新一抿紧嘴唇，“你知道些什么。”基德却露出难得一见的怀疑的表情。

“我……”他又咬住下唇。这算是要说真话了吗？新一从没期待基德会这么做。“也许吧，但我不能在这里讲出来。”

“那肯定是和宝石有关，服部推理没错。”

基德听到这话惊了一下，新一从未见他如此失控。“那是一个动机。那么，怪盗基德，告诉我，一个臭名昭著的宝石大盗要一颗廉价宝石做什么呢？”

“不是所有事情都那么简单直白。”基德拉了拉上衣，“与钱无关。”

“这是很明显的。”新一有点不耐烦，又靠近了基德。人流从他们两边走过，但是新一的视线坚定地落在基德身上。“你都偷来的宝石都还回去了，显然不是为了钱。你一定是为了一个特殊的目的。我思考了几年，哪怕其他人都并不在意。”

“我只是需要一颗宝石。”基德轻笑了，带着一抹自嘲。看着基德这副表情，新一放下了警惕。“所以我把不需要的那些都还回去了。”

新一看着基德把玩长发，心绪翻飞。

“你在找某个特殊的东西。”基德嘴角抿了抿，新一确定了。

基德的众多目标并没有太多相同点，不过都是些有些历史，或是故事、传说的宝石。

所以，基德在寻找的那颗宝石也许他也不知道什么样子。不然他干嘛还要费力归还宝石呢？如果真是如此的话，那么这颗宝石一定是独一无二的，也就是……

“你认真思考的样子真是太可爱了，侦探君~”基德轻轻给新一顺顺毛，而这次新一没管他，沉浸在自己的思考中得出了一个结论。

“你不是唯一在找宝石的人。”他断言。基德微笑，略带嘲弄，“你每次作案都是为了把这些人找出来！好得到更多的信息！”

“真是什么都瞒不过你啊。”基德迈开步子，新一跟了上去。“你好可怕！可真是个难对付的观众。”

“你还没有足够的信息找出他们是吗？只能通过宝石这条线所，逼迫他们跟你产生正面冲突。”

“我的手段不过是一些小伎俩和错觉，由我来偷得宝石，其他人受到伤害的几率会下降。”他思索着敲敲下颌。新一抬眼看到了基德淡粉色的美甲。“也许就是伤害了中森警官的自尊；我倒是一直致力于此。”他冲着新一眨眼。

“穿一身白，还真是个闪耀的目标。”新一说，“你可真是个笨蛋。只要一枪——”米花档案馆的那一幕浮现在眼前，后半句话新一说不出口了。

基德凝视着天空，就像新一之前那样，也不发一言。

新一舔了舔上颚，“所以你认为竹内别墅的信息是给你的一个警告？还是一次挑战？”

停在十字路口，基德重重叹了一口气，刘海遮住了眼睛，让人看不清他的眼神。

“我还不清楚。”他说，“这次事件和以前遇到的不是一个风格。我的确不知道这个宝石。你要去调查一下斯嘉丽，查清楚这颗宝石是哪里来的。”

“你怀疑她的身份可能是假的。”新一说，“如果知道怎么做，倒是很简单。”

至少调查斯嘉丽可以提供线索，甚至找到关键线索打破僵局也不一定。

“是吗？”基德有点好奇，那目光让新一屏住了呼吸，在基德发现异常之前挪开了视线。新一明白基德的谨慎来源于那个秘密的重要性和必要性，他和灰原都很清楚这种感觉。

“嗯……”

“什么？”

“没什么。”他掏出手机，没有收到消息，于是看了看时间。“我们该分开了，小侦探。”

他们快要走到新一下榻的酒店了，不知道基德知不知道他住在这里，不过就算知道也不奇怪。他总是能知道新一的生活细节。

这却不会让他觉得不适。

基德挥挥手，指尖舞动。这个动作不经意。虽然这次对话随意，基德也在开玩笑，但他一直都有种紧绷感。

新一伸手抓住基德的手腕阻止他离开——手腕意外的温暖柔软，摸起来滑滑的。新一感受到了基德紊乱的脉搏。

“基德，小心点 。”语气意外地十分严肃，新一自己也有点窘迫，但是……他想到了舞厅里的那个学籍，那个血腥的预告函……“就……别像以前那样冒冒失失的。”别受伤。

基德有点惊讶，“我……”他又住了话，微笑，一个非常真诚的微笑。很可爱。是以前从未在基德脸上看到过的真实。似乎被这个笑温暖了，他感觉嘴唇有些干燥。“别做出那种表情，不适合你的年龄，小侦探。”

“并没有，”新一的声音略微窘迫，“正好相反。”

基德的微笑变成了更为熟悉的调笑。“那大概就说得通了。”他轻轻挣开新一的小手，仿佛新一的触碰灼伤了他一般抚摸自己的手腕。“你不用担心我，名侦探。我可是一等一的魔术师，不会被业余的家伙抓住的。”

“这明显不是一个业余的人。”

“跟我比起来，所有人都是业余的。”基德眯着眼，蔑视地说。

听到这句自大的话，新一笑了，“希望你之后能告诉我‘红女士’的资料。”

“嗯，会的。如果你够幸运的话~”

“行”的绿灯亮起，新一走进了流动的人群，怪盗基德消失了，就像从未出现过那样，只有微微刺痛的手掌表明他曾站在如此近的地方。

他回到房间才突然发现，自己不仅有了个新方向，心情也比之前好了许多。心中还充斥着那个微笑的温度。

基德是个魔术师，尽管新一认为自己并不受他迷惑，但的确留下了深刻印象。


	6. 迟到的猫 - 线索初现

“你要做什么，江户川？”三声铃响之后，灰原终于接起电话，厉声道。新一在三小时之后决定打给她。

“啊嘞嘞。”新一有点惊讶，倒在床上像海星一样摊开四肢，“你是在看BIG大阪队的比赛嘛？比护上场了？所以你才不情愿接我电话嘛。”

“你打扰我看剧了。”青筋暴起，咬牙切齿。新一在另一端偷笑，“所以赶紧说吧，你要干什么。”停顿一下，“你还——一切都还好吧？你吃了我之前给你的药了吗？”

蓝色药丸，一个月之前他感觉身体不对的时候灰原给的。“仅仅是为了应付紧急情况。”她说，“你绝对不能吃多了，不然会免疫。”

“我很好，还一片都没吃呢。”他揉了揉眼睛，吞了吞口水抑制住胃里的翻涌。“我需要你帮我解决一个案子。我不知道有没有免费的wifi所以没有带电脑。我想查个人的身份。”

“反正你也不擅长，带不带没关系。给我名字。”如往常一样的命令语气，但是里面关心的成分已经溢出来了。“我不是整天都闲着的，名侦探。”

几年过去，新一已经把灰原看做最亲近的朋友之一，但是仍然不可否认她有时很难相处。他倒是不介意这个，毕竟自己也挺难相处。或者说以前的他很难相处。现在的他更加耐心，更重要的是他已经不再享有权威，必须和那些对他居高临下的人相处，同时大部分时间还被小孩子们消磨去锋芒。

“斯嘉丽·稲本”新一说，用另一只手摸摸鼻子。慢慢暖起来了，走路的原因脚趾冻得有些疼。如果现在就这么冷，今年的冬天一点也不受期待。“就是新闻上那个受害的模特”

“和怪盗基德有关的那个案子？”灰原的声音突然间有点奇怪，他都能想象对方脸上的表情：八卦。“你认为这个有名的名字是假的？”

“嗯，其实是基德这么猜测。”新一突然听到走廊里传来脚步声，停了下来。如果是兰的话语气就得变一下了。“如果是一个假身份，一定也是没有破绽的身份，毕竟这么有名了。”脚步声靠近又远离。兰和园子也许正在吃饭。新一走到角落，面对着桌上的咖啡机。

“噢，基德说的对吧？你已经跟他谈过了？”她语调上扬。新一都能感觉到她那揶揄的语气和看戏的表情——每每和基德互动她都这副样子。“他很懂你在想什么。”她总是这么解释，“我觉得很有趣。”

他狠狠地盯着天花板，“他找到的我，”他说，“他很在意这件事，虽然他尽力表现一如往常的淡定。受害者很可能有一颗基德熟悉的宝石，这应该就是其中的联系。”

另一侧敲键盘的声音停了下来，然后又继续往常的速度。“她的官方资料显示她在美国出生，母亲是美国人，父亲是日本人。根据移民文件，她保留双国籍直到20岁，然后便放弃了美国国籍，因为日本法律的要求。”

“我从高木警官和佐藤警官那里听到了一样的说法，和竹内的说法也是一致的。”

“她从美国高中毕业，然后搬到了东京开始模特事业。”敲键盘的声音又停了下来。

“就这些了？”新一按上太阳穴，“我以为会更多一点。”

“如果我只是一个业余黑客，只有这么多。”灰原得意地说，笑了，“我正在对她进行脸部识别，看看有没有她的照片，或者——”

“或者什么？”没有回应，“或者什么，灰原？快说啊。”

“或者，”灰原几乎是低语，“是执法机关的记录。”

“真的？”

“等一下。我需要和斯嘉丽受害现场提取的DNA比对一下。”

“为什么你的语气听起来有点奇怪？”新一问。然后灰原清了清喉咙。“有什么糟糕的事发生吗？”

“你要明白你是个乌鸦嘴，名侦探。查看你的邮箱。”她回击，“我给你发了东西。”

新一被突然的震动惊得一下子拿远了手机——灰原的邮件弹了出来。第一眼便是受害者的老照片，头发并非红色，而是深棕色，穿着类似囚服的衣服。“她以前进过监狱？她干了——”

“工藤，”灰原打断他，声音十分严肃，新一注意到她的称呼也变了，“往下拉。”

吉纳维芙·梅森卢兹，法日混血，因持枪抢劫和诈骗入狱。在审判前从比利时的看守所逃脱成功。罪名十分最严重，但并不意味着她会因此被杀。这并不会让灰原如此严肃，毕竟她见过更严重的犯罪。“往下看什么？”

“时间。”灰原回答，“看时间，工藤。”

“生于1945年，”他读了出来，“被捕于1963年。”他思索了一番，又理了一遍，震惊像电流一样蔓延到全身，冷得仿佛浸在了冷水中。“灰原，你确定没找错？”

“我确定。”她冷声道，“我用的是你从朱迪那里得到的FBI入口，查询的是国际犯罪信息库。”

“这不可能！”新一坐了起来，眼镜滑落到腿上，“她应该已经60多岁了，灰原，而我们调查的那个受害者绝对不会超过25。”

“你和我不也绝不超过8岁吗？”新一的心一下子揪了起来。“当你提到秘密身份时候，我没想到会是这样的结果。”

“你认为她也是APTX4869的一个受害者吗？”新一问，“她会不会……”

“这不仅仅是年轻十岁的事，工藤。这个女人本应该年过六十，并且应当在比利时的监狱里，现在却在东京死了，看起来年轻了四十多岁，甚至还能当模特，两个看起来毫无关系的身份。我想着这跟我研制的APTX没有关系，应该是别的药。”

“可能性有很多。”新一说，“我们可以利用警方渠道找到作案方法，但作案动机需要我自己去找。”

“你也可以去找你的朋友怪盗基德。”灰原说。她似乎恢复了冷静，声音又带上了新一最怕的那种讽刺语调。

“他不是我的朋友。我们只是偶尔相互帮助。算是盟友吧，最松散的那种。”新一眯起双眼，“但我一定会让他告诉我‘红女士’的事。”

灰原十分冷淡，“喂，工藤。”

“嗯？”新一拨弄着袜子口不平整的地方，用手指捏住扯了扯。他心跳依旧很快，就像AE86冲刺在秋名山上一样，每一次转弯都让他心神不宁，几乎快失去控制。

“如果真的和他们有关，别冲动，一定思虑再三。”她表情如同以往说到黑衣组织一样，非常凝重，“我知道你总是喜欢往前冲，那位大阪侦探也是，你俩都是一类人，千万珍重自己。”

“我会的。”新一答应她，“我会小心的，灰原。并且我也不会让基德受伤的。只要有查明真相的机会，我一定会抓住它。”

“我会站在你身后的。”

“我知道。你能再试试查到别的线索吗，关于斯嘉丽的？如果能找出更多就再好不过了。”

“只要找到什么我马上发给你。”她说完就直接挂了电话。

新一又划到吉纳维芙·梅森卢兹的照片，胶片时代的产物，颗粒感很强，但她眼睛里的锐利和她杂志上标志性的眼神一模一样。

“你到底是谁？”他问这张照片，然后又点开最近网上流传的斯嘉丽的照片。“你到底是什么人？”尽管案子十分严峻，新一还是感觉到内心深处的激动，和他生理上的恶心感混合在一起。

他最初正是因为解决案件带来的激动而成为一名侦探——他喜欢谜团，更重要的是，他喜欢解开谜团——望着逐渐展开的真相，仿佛他就是崇拜的福尔摩斯。

门弹开，兰伸长脖子探了进来，捏着门卡，很着急的样子，“柯南君，快点！”

新一先看了眼窗外，然后再望向兰。现在已经是晚上，他不知道兰要做什么，还让自己跟着她。“什么事这么急？”

“爸爸让我给他带晚饭去警局，我想你应该很想一起去。”

新一笑了，“我还从来去过这里的警察局呢！”随即滑下床。

“并且，”兰的脸因为风变得有些微红，微笑甜美，“我想你也很想见到斯嘉丽的母亲吧。”

新一愣住了，突然抬头看着兰，兰后退了两步，门卡掉在地上。

“她的母亲？”

“是佐藤警官说的。”兰回答，蹲下捡起门卡，“怎么了？难道你觉得她不可能有母亲吗？”

“不是。”新一边说边穿上鞋子和外套。抖了抖肩，他今天第一次没有感到眩晕，“走吧，我们走！不是要抓紧吗，小兰姐姐！”

兰对新一伸出手，两人紧紧牵在一起。当新一还是柯南，这个牵手没有任何意义，但已经很好了，不是吗？他们在一起。

路上兰一直在说话，嘴角是不变的微笑，“你似乎心情很好，小兰姐姐。”兰有点脸红。

“是吗？”她看向旁边的商店，想找一个地方打包外带，“应该是吧。”

“发生什么好事了吗？”她的眼睛充满欣喜，比那轻快的脚步和不住的闲谈更加暴露她的心情。兰的眼神一直很清澈，而上次他们聊天的时候，里面布满了疑云。

“没什么啦。”路过一家便当店时候，她拉住了新一，推开门，腌萝卜和姜的味道传来。“你知道本堂同学回来了吗？”

“本堂瑛佑？”

兰摸着下巴挑选便当，“是的！他已经转学到帝丹高中了，不再走了。”

“哦。”新一说，看着满目琳琅的便当模型，不悦于心里的失落，“所以你很高兴？”

“嗯，只是一件小事了。”沉默一会儿，兰才回应道，“但是我们突然遇到，就邀请他去看了电影。看到一半突然有人尖叫起来。我看向左边的时候，还以为他已经离开座位跑去查看谁在尖叫，但是并没有——他也在看着我。”她突然大笑，“结果是一只蜘蛛。太搞笑了是不是？”

“我没明白哪里好笑了。”新一看着兰，两手插兜，兰继续看菜单。

“只是……还满高兴能看完整场电影。”她摇摇头，“别担心了，柯南。四号怎么样？这个看起来挺好吃的。”

他缓缓点头，然后兰给他们也选了便当，又继续开始闲聊。


	7. 迟到的猫 - 斯嘉丽的母亲

这位母亲显然是假的。她的介绍只能看出美籍身份大概是真的，也的确是一位母亲。

新一只希望手里能有杯热饮，而不是大多数警局里当作咖啡提供的垃圾饮料。一罐橙汁差强人意，他嫉妒地看了一眼佐藤警官点的咖啡外卖。

“稲本夫人？”目暮警官说，“你准备好了的话，我们随时都可以开始。就几个问题。”出于礼貌，他用的是缓慢而清晰的日语，语法简单。

坐在目暮警官对面的是一位面容四十岁左右的女人，双腿靠拢，在脚踝处交叉，膝上放着定制手包。一头金色卷发垂到后腰，昂贵的墨镜让毛利垂涎不已。“我一收到消息就直飞到东京了，两小时前才下飞机。”她开口就带着浓厚的哭腔，“我就想知道亲爱的斯嘉丽到底发生了什么。”

“看出来了。”新一自言自语，看着那个不可能是斯嘉丽母亲的女人。斯嘉丽的DNA和那个叫吉纳维芙·梅森卢兹的女人完全匹配，虽然看着年轻，但已经快70岁了。这个女人可能藏着让斯嘉丽保持年轻的秘密，但毫无疑问的是，斯嘉丽是一个混血儿，父亲是法国人，战争年代遇到了斯嘉丽的日本母亲。换一个非日本籍的母亲的确有助于隐藏这个秘密。

考虑到真实情况，这个女人的身份是假的便十分肯定了。新一不明白的是她的动机：在完全可以留在大洋彼岸的情况下，为什么要跟日本警察接触？

“抱歉，女士，”新一脸上装出孩童的微笑，“竹内先生跟您通过电话吗？”

“他没给我打电话。”她低头看着新一，嘴角弯出一个微笑，眼神却冰冷如霜，“我从没有见过他。他不是认真跟斯嘉丽在交往，新闻里就看出来了。”

“真是有趣。”送到嘴边的猎物，新一努力装得天真无邪。“可是竹内先生本来打算跟稲本小姐求婚的，他们显然对这段关系很认真。”

“认真对待一段关系的男人会雇佣私家侦探去调查自己的爱人吗？那是电影里才有的，或者是关系走到了尽头，不是吗？”

“你怎么知道私家侦探的事？”女人往后缩了一下，新一心底升起一个胜利的微笑。

“对啊，”目暮警官说，捋了捋小胡子，“你怎么知道 的？高木只提到过他打算雇佣私家侦探，并没有说已经雇佣了。”

“当然是斯嘉丽告诉我的！”女人挥舞起一只手，十分夸张地捂住眼睛，“我亲爱的女孩儿告诉我有人在跟踪她，然后有天晚上竹内先生的钱包落在桌上，她在里面发现了私家侦探的名片。

“噢，那我明白了。”目暮警官记了下来，新一盯着那个女人，现在已经完全确定了：要么她从来没有见过斯嘉丽，要么就是很久没有和斯嘉丽有过片刻交流。“你认为谁有可能杀了她呢？”

“我完全不知道。”女人的头发垂在胸前，闪耀而柔软，“我可怜的礼貌又贴心的宝贝啊。”

新一无语。这个冒牌货鳄鱼的眼泪比灰原的冷言冷语还要让人难以忍受。

“美国那边有没有可能的人呢？”女人看向这边，新一很确定她看到了自己的冷笑。“既然斯嘉丽在那边长大，显然那边的人际关系会更多一些，无论是朋友还是仇人。你说你住在西雅图，斯嘉丽就是在那里长大的，对吗？”

“我知道你从来没见过她，但是如果你见过斯嘉丽，就会明白她根本不是那种容易得罪人的人。再说了，那些人在日本做什么？”

新一掏出手机，仔细搜索一番，然后露出了了然的微笑。

“那么，”佐藤警官开口道，双手握住咖啡杯，“关于斯嘉丽的首饰，你知道些什么吗？”

“‘红女士’？”女人眼睛开始放光，新一竖起警觉的天线，“她总是戴着那条项链，我也想不起来她什么时候有的。”

“看起来不是很贵。”佐藤继续说，“是不是有什么情感价值呢？如果是的话，为什么凶手在作案后只拿走了这一件东西？又为什么要留下信息给怪盗基德？是不是‘红女士’有什么特殊之处？”

“我没法告诉你。”女人不回答。她放开交叉的腿，很快又恢复交叉的状态。“还有什么问题吗，警官？我刚刚下飞机，虽然很想尽量配合，但实在是太累了，想花时间哀悼一下我女儿。”

“好的，稲本夫人。”佐藤放下咖啡,“我们有问题再联系您，您已经留了您的电话吧？”

“是的。谢谢。”她站起来时候看向新一，“我不知道警局出去的路，这位小朋友可以帮帮我吗？”

“当然可以！”新一甜甜一笑，女人眼里流动着复杂的情绪。

“礼貌点噢，柯南，送完稲本夫人就直接回来。”佐藤提醒，新一高兴地点头。

“没问题的！”女人牵着他的手走出房间。

“你在这里做什么，贝尔摩德？”新一确保没人听见后开口。

“噢，小银色子弹，我就是来看看调查情况。”

“原因呢？”新一眯起双眼看着那个女人不符合伪装身份的慵懒微笑，那可不是刚失去女儿的母亲该有的。“你还不知道吗？

“唔……”贝尔摩德挑起眉梢，“还不知道。我只是有点好奇，基德都被卷进来了，但是现在只是无聊的好奇心而已。就当作是我对可能造成威胁的事件的谨慎吧。”

“你没说‘我们’。”新一摸了下头发，“你说的是‘我’。”

“我的确是这么说的。”贝尔摩德把头发撩到肩后，“我倒是很好奇，你怎么知道是我呢？”

“我最开始也不确定，只知道你绝对不是斯嘉丽·稲本的母亲。”他竖起一根手指，“第一，你年龄不够。”

“被你发现了啊，”她喃喃，“你可真是危险。”

“第二，关于私家侦探的事，你撒谎了。竹内先生不用钱包，因为他认为带钱包有损衣服的线条。斯嘉丽很喜欢用竹内的名字就可以买东西，如果你跟斯嘉丽聊过，你一定会知道的。更不用说钱包里会带什么名片了。”

“我应该说姓名牌的，但是似乎最近不流行这个说法了，对吗？”

“也许吧。但是竹内也说过，他只是考虑过这件事，并没有真正去做。”

“噢，好吧，这次是你错了。”她露出一抹自信的微笑，“这个好好男朋友已经雇佣过了。”她又看了眼前方。高木警官站在自动贩卖机前也看到了他们，对她露出同情的表情，凝重地点头，然后又转过去纠结给目暮警官买什么冰咖好。“就这点？”

“不是。”新一继续说，“最后一点：你说的第一句话。你说你听到消息就直飞东京，两小时之前才下飞机。但是今早并没有从西雅图直飞成田机场的航班，你也没有携带任何行李。”

“聪明绝顶，你真的是又一颗银色子弹。”

“你这次的伪装太蹩脚了，可不常见。”新一放开贝尔摩德的手，稍微思考一下便问出了他的问题，“为什么这件案子牵扯到基德会让你警觉起来？”新一知道他所剩时间不多了。他们在前厅附近，他无法留住贝尔摩德，否则可能会有更严重后果。

“就这么说吧，如果你是银色子弹，他就是镀金十字架。”她的眼睛眯了起来，“别只认为这是感性的说法。”

“你也会感性吗？”新一问，“你有心吗？”

“如果我没有心，你和雪莉还会活着吗？”

“你一定有自己的一个处理我们的计划。你总是游离在组织之外。”

“秘密~”她弯腰揉了揉新一的头发。

甜腻的香水包裹住新一，让他开始咳嗽。他用手背捂住嘴唇，感觉到了血液的粘稠，没敢放开手背让贝尔摩德看到。绝对不能在她面前暴露弱点，“因为秘密让女人更女人吗？”

“当然。”她愉快道，然后便离开了警局大门，再次从他手里逃脱，留下太多谜团。新一很确定两件事：黑暗组织已经参与很深；竹内的悲伤是真，证言是假。

新一喉咙灼烧起来，但他很容易就避开其他人跑到洗手间去洗干净，然后再回到办公室去看看警官们发现了什么。

_你这个混蛋_ ——这是平次的短信。彼时的他、兰和毛利大叔已经回到了酒店—— _花了我三小时来思考你的短信。然后再花了一小时满脑子都在想这条消息！_

 _你已经老得生锈了吗，服部？_ 新一如是回复，然后便把手机放到一边充电，上床睡觉。他能感觉到低烧，需要在兰发现他发抖之前把自己埋进被子里。

_如果你已经无法分析出案发现场的线索，你已经年轻到生锈了，工藤。_

_也许是魔法吧。_ 新一回复完最后一条就缩进被子里，不再查看平次的消息。


	8. 迟到的猫 - 互换秘密

新一睁开眼睛，灰暗的房间里似乎有一双眼睛盯着他。大叔在打鼾，兰在旁边床上睡得很沉，头发散开，被新一压了一部分，手放在露出的肚子上。

新一头开始痛起来，每一根肋骨都肆虐着剧痛，几乎让他无法呼吸。他很想一觉睡过去，第二天又是一条好汉，但那道锐利的目光让他无法忽视。

周围模模糊糊，他努力让自己更清醒一点，通过眨眼来让自己适应黑暗。他深知自己感应危险的直觉是可靠的。新一小心坐起来不打扰兰，内脏翻涌，他抓住胸口努力压制下去。没有天旋地转的感觉之后，新一松了一口气，然后抓了抓头发。他没有戴上眼镜，直接爬下床绕到另一边为兰盖上被子，免得她着凉。

房间里只有一扇窗户，新一轻手轻脚地走过去望外面张望。他爬上窗台，小手紧紧抓住边缘不让自己掉下去，脸贴着玻璃往外瞧。突然一声破裂声从手掌传来，他抬手一看，是一张白色卡片，上面只有一个小箭头，一个柯南的头像漫画，眼镜大得十分夸张。

他没注意自己摒住了呼吸，现在终于呼了出来。仔细查看那张卡片，箭头似乎指的是屋顶方向。新一穿上外套，揣好卡片，穿上袜子和运动鞋。睡裤有点短，希望外面不要太冷吧，不然还要麻烦地穿上外衣。灰原一定会让他穿的，还好她不在这儿。就一小会儿，不会有什么影响的。

新一一步步抓着栏杆走到屋顶，缓慢而小心。没人看到他，所以也不必掩饰自己肺部的痛苦和恶心，就像一艘暴风雨里摇晃的船。他本可以乘电梯，但第一天他就发现了，电梯里有监控，而楼梯没有。最好利用好这点——六层楼的时间，被某个好奇的人看到就麻烦了。

如果发生了什么，监控记录就会暴露他走入楼梯间的事实，但是他可以说谎，比如去楼梯间思考问题忘记了时间之类的，兰会相信的。毛利大叔压根不关心，其他人不够了解他，不会察觉异样。

快接近最后一层时，他长吁一口气。完善的借口让他感觉好多了——以前的新一从来不会为谎言而高兴，他总是擅长拆穿谎言。但柯南本身就是许多主动而复杂的谎言的产物。

屋顶门锁了，还好是从里面锁的，只需要拉起门闩。努力抬起杆子，按下按钮，听到吧嗒一声，新一十分满意。

屋顶又冷风又大，刮过新一的脸颊和耳朵，他没想到是这样的情况，畏缩了一下。

基德就坐在通风管道的出口边缘，手肘放在膝盖上，戴手套的双手撑着下巴。披风在风中飘扬，嘴角边还是那个欠扁的微笑。

“所以眼镜只是为了好看？”基德一贯的慢调子，仿佛一切都没发生过：半夜闯进三人的房间，把新一叫出来，“好奇而已。”

“我可不想再多一个尾随的人。”新一关上了门，努力在风中站稳。“你真是个怪人，就不能像正常人一样打个电话吗？”

“啊，但是如果我知道你的电话号码不会更奇怪吗？”基德的声音似乎更近了些，新一不知道他怎么做到的。腹语？新一最欣赏基德的口技，尤其他自己是个五音不全怪。“再多一个？什么意思？”

“你什么时候也在乎自己是不是怪异了？偷了兰的内衣，还穿上伪装。经过这件事，电话号码实在是算不得什么。”

“那些都是我自己准备的，小侦探。你不知道吗？我可是个出色的裁缝。”

“你是一个出色的变态。”新一说，“所以我才认为你会有我的电话。”基德不止一次用过他的电话，最近一次就是在铃木特快列车上（译注：列车篇）。如果基德没有利用这个机会他反而会吃惊。更别说目暮警官那里有江户川柯南的档案了，虽然可能并没有人知道。基德可以在公用电话或者一次性电话给他打，所以新一反过来是绝不会知道基德的私人电话的。

“你回避了我的第二个问题。”基德皱眉，然后迅速用一个得意的微笑掩饰过去，在黑暗中新一看不清，只是听到了声音。“在翻你的东西时候，也许是看到了你的电话。理论上没问题，但我什么都不会承认。”

“理论上？呵呵。”新一无语。风从栏杆缝隙钻出来沙沙作响，新一呼出了白气，“我来了，你想做什么？”

“想知道关于斯嘉丽·稲本你发现了什么？我只知道你一定发现了什么。”

新一想了想。最初是基德给了他提示，也许他能知道更多呢，“你的提示的确有用。”

“我就知道。”

“她的真名是吉纳维芙·梅森卢兹，来自比利时，父亲是法国人，母亲在横山出生长大。”

“所以今天在警察局的那个妈妈是假的了？”基德问道，新一看清天台情况，朝基德走了一点，避免让鞋子上的蕾丝把自己绊倒。

基德允许他靠近。为什么不呢？新一又不是没更靠近过。怪盗基德是很擅长隐藏身份的，哪怕穿着不利于伪装的衣服。“你在警察局装了窃听器？”

“是毛利大叔的手机。窃听警察局几乎是不可能的，安全检查很频繁，临时窃听某位警官要容易得多。”基德仿佛看到了猎物，咧嘴笑了，新一毫不怀疑“某位警官”指的就是中森警官。奇怪，新一有种“基德喜欢中森警官”的感觉，算了不管了。“只是临时窃听一下，打发时间的好途径。”

新一真的想知道基德是怎么理直气壮说出这句话的。

“是的，”新一说，“我早就知道这个母亲是假的，不过我并没有从她那里得到什么信息，她非常谨慎精明。”尽管贝尔摩德对基德感兴趣，但新一猜测基德并不知道关于黑衣组织的事。最好还是先别告诉他，他现在已经陷入很深的麻烦了，知道得越少越好。“但这不是最有趣的部分。”

“我有点害怕你说的有趣了。”他坐了下来，挺直背部，用稳定而舒缓的节奏敲打着身下的金属。

“听起来会很荒唐。”新一预警，基德的手停止了动作，然后又开始用一个更快的节奏敲打起来。

“我喜欢荒唐的事情，侦探。这可以说是我的专长！”

“斯嘉丽·稲本，或者说吉纳维芙·梅森卢兹，出生于1945年，就在二战结束后。”

基德倒吸口气，然后吹了声口哨，悠长又低沉。在新一视野之外的地方，他只能看到翅膀的扑扇，可能是基德训练的宠物鸟，以前也见过他使用鸽子。

“这倒的确是很荒唐，名侦探。所以请告诉我，你为什么会相信这是真的呢？”

“我们使用了FBI的入口登陆了身份信息库，指纹没有任何结果，但我们进行脸部识别，比对了她们的DNA。”

“FBI？你可真是神通广大，小朋友。哎呀，真是可怕~”他的声音听起来有点迷人，喜爱之情混在其中，新一感觉一股气冲上来，脸红透了。为什么基德要喜爱他？“那她在数据库里到底有什么信息呢？”

“持枪抢劫和诈骗，以及其他一些指控。六十年代早期她从监狱里逃了出来。我让灰——我让别人继续调查，但是至今为止她还不能解释为什么这个女人在东京出现，以一个模特的身份。”

基德的手指还在敲着栏杆，新一把手揣进外套口袋，关节摩挲着基德那张白色的卡片，“所以这位死时超级年轻的斯嘉丽·稲本，的确是七十岁了？”

风吹过新一的脸颊，手指在口袋里握紧，“我知道这个的确很难理解，但是——”

“的确是的。”基德说，“但是显然有已知方法让岁月带不走一个人的青春。”他把头转向新一，最后一句话几乎是耳语了，“对吗，江户川柯南？”

新一眉头蹙起，然后低头看着自己的鞋面，上面的蕾丝已经不让他困扰了。鞋子那么松，什么也踢不出来。他没有戴腰带或手表，也没有眼镜。哪怕知道自己是来见怪盗基德的，他也没有带上这些东西。

之前他认为怪盗基德是可以信任的，不会伤害他。但其实潜意识中他已经信赖这个跳下大楼救他的人，哪怕他完全不清楚基德的真名或者任何个人信息。但事实是清楚的：无论这个人的真实身份是什么，他都会“偏离轨道”来保护新一和他爱的人，无私地。

基德是一个犯罪分子，但是并不是恶人，那么……既然新一已经给了这么多线索和提示，基德终于问出了这个问题，新一应该回应他吗？

“最初，”基德打破沉默，“我以为你是一个十分早熟的六岁小孩。发现你跟更年长一点的天才工藤新一有联系，我想你的表现也可以解释得通。但我非常奇怪的是，你跟工藤新一生活中的人都毫无关联，除了隔壁一个博士。”

“你跟谁聊过吗？”新一有些不满，“还是说你窃听了我家？”

“魔术师从来不会自己揭穿谜底。”基德轻轻拉过新一的胳膊，把他拉近了些，“尤其是在好奇的侦探面前。”

新一之前从未注意到，基德手套的连接处用的竟是天蓝色的线和十字针脚，这种很难缝补，但给原以为的普通白色手套增添了一丝视觉上的特别。“你才是那个好奇的人。”

“我想了很久你的名字，”基德不为所动，继续说，“显然是一个代号。为什么一个小孩子需要生活在伪装之下？为什么你要住在毛利家？那些都是我想知道的。”

“还有吗？”新一的声音平稳了许多，“你的结论是？”

“第二个问题很好回答。毛利小五郎是侦探，侦探总是会接触很多案子。”

他停下来等新一的回应，但是新一只是看着他。

“第一个问题却是个麻烦。我的侦探君是被证人保护的吗？如果是的话，他面临了什么危险？是不是铃木特快上的那群人？”

“那些人认为我已经死了。”新一说，心里转得飞快。基德能看出来他的谎言，但是部分事实……这是新一现在能够给他的最大信任。“一个……男人想要用一种试验药杀了我，因为我看到了不该看的东西。我被灌下药，命大活了下来。”

基德仍旧一动不动，仿佛黑夜中的一幅白色和天蓝的油画，月光给他镶上金边。他们第一次在米花博物馆楼上相遇时，怪盗基德打量他的目光仿佛是在看一件新鲜而稀罕的物品。

“如果你感觉不舒服，我不需要你承认任何猜测，但是……你应该起码是8岁以上吧？”

“是的，比8岁大。”新一犹豫一下，还是承认了。

“知道你比外表年龄更大可让我松了一口气，名侦探。一个8岁小孩比我还要聪明可这是不好对付。”

“我没有经常占便宜，你太难抓了。”新一的睡衣有点薄，不足以抵御寒风。他真应该换件衣服再上来的，现在已经有点晕了，希望基德没有看到。“只是偶尔。”

“你才是每次的那个挑战。”基德承认了，“是我唯一想要合作的侦探，不论你是8岁还是80岁。”

“你从各个方面都是我的难题。”

“第一次见到我的时候，你知道会变成这样吗？”

基德开心地笑了，把手从新一的胳膊上拿开，开始拍手。留在新一皮肤上的温度在冷风中散去。

“这不是取决于你说的是哪个第一次吗？”他的笑声突然停止，“所以你是一个困在小孩子身体里的高中生？住在毛利家想办法恢复原状？”

“谁跟你说恢复原状是我的第一要务？”新一反问。

基德用大拇指整了整西装领子。

“我在观察你。对我来说你看起来明显是和周围格格不入的。”

“现在恢复原本的我太危险了。”基德好奇地歪头。“这张脸，这个身体……算是我的白色西装和斗篷。”

“你真是越来越吸引人了，小评论家。把你比作我吗？你还不算百分百的无聊呢。”

“噢？”新一有点好笑，挠了挠头，“你从没觉得我十分无聊吧。所以你才会每次我出现在你的犯罪现场时候去屋顶。”

“你过于自信了。”

“半斤八两，彼此彼此。”

“我只穿白色。你自傲一点没关系。所有的侦探都是这样，尤其是优秀的侦探。”基德语气轻松。新一抿紧嘴唇，没有看着基德的眼睛，他知道一定很锐利。“但我也很想给你展示真正的魔术，侦探君。我父亲曾告诉我，一位魔术师最大的挑战就是把他最大的质疑者变成最大的粉丝。我希望平成的福尔摩斯能成为我的粉丝。”

新一心脏漏了一拍。

“我说得对吗？你的真实身份？”

“很难说。”新一感觉胃里的东西似乎要涌到喉咙了，“取决于你是否要保守这个秘密。”如果有人能理解隐藏身份这件事，基德一定是一位吧。

“我很善于保守秘密。”基德认真回答，“我的专业技能之一。”他又看向天空，脖颈修长。“只是不确定你告诉我你最大秘密的原因。”

新一没有戴手表或者腰带，也没有眼镜和鞋子。他毫无自保手段就来见基德，因为他知道自己不会遇到危险。

这就是信任，如果非要给一个原因的话。

“谁告诉你这是我最大的秘密了？”

基德大笑，“名侦探，你可真是充满谜团，让人移不开目光。”他看着新一，认真，专注。新一想从中看出什么来，但只能看到扑克脸，“所以，你更愿意让我叫你工藤新一吗？”

“还是侦探君吧。”听到“工藤新一”四个字新一心跳加快，“我已经习惯了。”

“唔……”基德若有所思，“小身体里的大侦探难道不需要一个特别的名字吗？”

“那就‘名侦探’吧，你要知道……”新一拉住基德的裤管，基德几不可闻地颤抖了一下，然后让自己稳定下来，“你绝对不能告诉任何人我还活着。不只是为了保护，也为了保护你自己。”

“这是今天你第二次关心我了~”基德用手握住新一的手，“还告诉了我你的秘密。是爱上我了吗？”

“混蛋。”新一甩开基德的手，“我只是不想你因为我死掉。”

“我知道了。”基德笑意渐浓，“你的警告我已经收到。回到最初的话题，你变成这个样子的原因，能解释吉纳维芙·梅森卢兹的情况吗？”

“不能。导致这个情况的科学技术和药品，”新一指指自己，无奈地笑了，“是最新科技。吉纳维芙·梅森卢兹是在药物发明之前就已经返老还童了。我和她的情况完全不同。”脑海中浮现出斯嘉丽的身影，“她是怎么会被……”

“我的观点是她的情况根本不是科学。”基德十分谨慎，毫无戏谑。

“那还能是什么？”

“魔法。”单片眼镜反射了月光。

“你不是说谋杀这件事，对吧？”新一靠近了基德，对方并没有退开的意思，“我不相信魔法。”

“你当然不相信，你可是一个侦探。侦探是没有想象力的。这个世界上有真正的魔法，我不清楚是不是魔法杀了她，但应该是魔法改变了她的生活。”基德舔了舔嘴唇，“或者说是，让她永生。”

“永生？”新一咋舌，在基德旁边坐下。

“我想你应该以为我在说胡话，但我的确比你知道多一点。”

屋顶很冷，哪怕是大腿内侧。寒意从短裤爬上肌肤，他打了个冷颤。基德扑哧一下笑了，然后解下披风裹住新一的肩膀。披风比新一想象的要厚，丝质的材料很滑，新一紧紧抓住了披风边缘。很暖和，有茉莉花的味道。新一心想，基德闻起来是茉莉花味的。

“别被冻傻了，我的迷你侦探。”基德凑到新一耳边轻语。他的吐气让新一耳朵痒痒的，但并不讨厌，只感觉一点暖流掠过他的脸颊和脖子，让他有一股不一样的颤栗。他不知道这种感觉是好还是坏，因为他从未经历过，“你发烧了。”

“我没有。”新一赶紧检查了下脉搏，很轻。他应该早点告诉灰原的，但并不像给灰原太多的压力。“你把我叫到这里来是为什么？”

“我要给你讲一个故事，作为你告诉我你的秘密的交换。”基德拉紧外套，“如果你想听的话。”

暖意蔓延开，直到胸膛，然后是和基德贴近的那一边，并没有受到这紧靠的距离的影响。新一从没想过，自天空船那次之后，还能和基德如此之近。那次基德身上是油烟的味道，还有化妆品的味道，新一只想着怎么自救，并没有像现在这样注意到这个人修长而紧实的肌肉，以及高级羊绒的顺滑。

“你的故事吗？”他抬头看着基德，基德也回望着他。身后就是满月，新一看不清基德藏在阴影下的脸，只能看清对方嘴唇的形状，比新一的更加饱满，些微宽一点。如果是他真实的嘴唇的话。“还是关于永生的故事？”

“关于怪盗基德的。”基德更正，“但更重要的点是一块叫做‘潘多拉’的宝石。”他舔了下上齿。“我猜测可能就是斯嘉丽丢失的‘红女士’。”他吐气的动作仿佛是在抽烟。基德的嘴唇应该是真的，没有伪装，因为看起来有些干燥皲裂了。“所以也算是关于我和永生的。二换二。”

“现在才凌晨2点，兰起床还有四小时。”

“噢，名侦探，你已经出来二十分钟了，只剩下三小时四十分钟了哦。”

“你的故事要讲那么久吗？”

“这可难说，毕竟跨越二十年的事。”基德调侃，“可能得讲一会儿。今晚先跟你讲‘红女士’吧，毕竟可爱的小男孩要长身体，得睡觉觉哦。”

“别用那种恶心哄小孩的语气，基德。”

“哎呀呀，你想说我应该像对待一个成年人一样对待你吗？”

新一能感觉自己因为基德的语调而羞赧，只好强迫自己无视他。基德只是一如往常。新一总是不能应对那个月下魔术师的这一面。“怪胎。”

“你害羞了？”

“只要你告诉我的所谓‘红女士’的事对找到真凶有帮助，随你高兴。”新一低声说，又裹紧一点披风，朝基德那边靠过去，直到再次触碰到对方结实的身体。

“你真的想保护我，对不对？”基德若有所悟，“你害怕那个凶手？这不像你啊。那个人是谁？”

“我不会让他们伤害你的。”新一不会告诉基德那个名字，代号也不行。他希望基德离他们越远越好，哪怕贝尔摩德那么赤裸裸的宣言。“该说说你的永生的故事了，怪盗基德。”

“你可是一直在伤害我，小家伙，那双超级运动鞋和足球腰带我是记住了。”他无奈，玩笑道，但是身体开始僵硬起来了。新一能够理解这种感觉，把一切的伊始讲出来并不是一件容易的事。

“是啊，”新一也承认这点，“但是我不是在玩……绅士的游戏吗？你这么说的。”

“我以为你不认同我是位地地道道的绅士呢。”基德肩膀放松下来。

“至少给了我这件披风，还算是吧。”指腹摩挲过浅蓝丝绸，然后把披风拉高到遮住耳朵，“还算是绅士之举。”

基德呵笑，“你可不常说笑。”

“生活支离破碎，案情复杂沉重。这样的我还怎么经常说笑，基德。”

基德轻语，“说到点上了，但有时笑对也是种解脱。”

“经验之谈？”新一没有看基德的眼睛，只是看着他的下颌的线条——这种时候不看对方比较礼貌吧，对方听起来有点……飘渺……失落。

他和基德非敌非友，所以新一才愿意告诉基德自己的真实身份。他似乎突然看到了灰原对他的嘲笑，眯起眼睛思索着，不得不承认那个女人一阵见血，虽然这会让她笑得更得意。

“第一代怪盗基德在我出生之前就开始活跃在世界上。”基德开口了，“他是一位非常了不起的魔术师，在我能够拿起汤匙就开始教我魔术，虽然只是一些消失魔术，还有开锁和掏兜，以及挑选合适的配合演出的观众之类。”

他的手臂擦过新一，但新一并未推开，默许基德靠过来。他全神贯注于基德起伏的声音，都忘记了咳嗽，以及不是因为寒冷的颤抖。听到基德如此充满怀念的语气，他觉得很新奇，但很喜欢那人说话的高低起伏、抑扬顿挫，发出元音时口腔的舒展，和发出辅音时气息的婉转。

“我很崇拜他，是我一生中最崇拜的人。大概六岁左右吧，我向他保证，我一定会像他一样在剧院举办盛大的魔术秀。两年后，他却突然……去世了。”

“十年前？”新一问，他回忆起阿笠博士找到的新闻，“那正是怪盗1412号销声匿迹的时候。”

“是的。”基德放开靠着新一的手臂，抬手摸向单片眼镜。“两年半前，我得知前任怪盗基德并非自然死亡，而是被谋杀的。”他自嘲一笑，“不是因为偷盗，而是因为拒绝偷盗某个东西。”

“你的意思是？”

“你认为我为什么会当怪盗？”问题轻飘飘地抛出来，但背后的意义确很沉重。

这显然不是无聊的问题，所以新一当成案件一样思索，脑中过了一遍所有线索。他不知道基德是谁，但他了解基德：一个闯入博物馆去抓造假者的人，一个在五个孩子面前暴露身份、只为保护他们的人，一个归还宝石、说‘这不是我寻找的宝石’的人，一个早就可以逃脱溜走、却仍旧留下来把新一从致命子弹的轨迹中推开的人。

“因为你在找什么东西。”新一眯起双眼，“不是为了金钱利益，也不是受人驱使。”基德的外套刮得他手腕有些痒，精致的羊毛华丽却不实用，和他月下魔术师的名字并不相衬。新一曾说过自己明白白色衣装不过是障眼法，好让基德可以隐藏在黑暗中。“因为你想要抢在别人之前找到。所以你才会做一件件偷盗的事情。”

“答对了~”基德敲了下帽檐，“我不知道第一代基德为什么要成为怪盗，虽然我想过很多原因，不过最后还是觉得有趣应该是最好的解释了。”

“你的理由也并没有很正常。”新一反驳，基德哈哈一笑，“我想你平日生活一定和你偷东西时候一样毫无品味。”

“不过就是戴了这么顶帽子而已。”基德用食指绕了绕吊链，“怪盗基德并没有为坏人做事，他可不想把宝石占为己有，也不想任何人陷入危险。哪怕第一代基德被某个匿名组织所胁迫，他也恪守了这些原则，”

匿名组织——新一一震，低头以隐藏自己的表情，“胁迫……去偷一个宝石吗？”

“也叫做‘潘多拉’。如果在宝雷彗星到来的满月之夜拿出它，它就留下一滴永生之泪。”

“永生之泪？”

“只要喝了它，就可以长生不死。”基德又补充说道，“传说如此。”

“但宝雷彗星的回归起码还有……9000年吧？科学家甚至都认为它已经消失在宇宙里了。”

“是的。我认为这个传说有些荒唐；一定还有别的隐情，或者那些杀了我的……前辈的人不可能会把宝押在这上面。”

杀掉第一代基德的组织，新一思索着，还有贝尔摩德对基德感兴趣……所以……会不会……新一发颤，不敢再想下去。但是当去掉所有的不可能，剩下的唯有真相，不是吗？

“所以你认为斯嘉丽那颗紫色的‘红女士’中，藏有神秘的‘潘多拉’？”

“有可能。”基德抬起头，单片眼镜反射了月光，吊链摇曳“在所有我偷过的宝石中，它是最有趣的那个。你又在颤抖了，名侦探。穿这么单薄的睡衣，在外面待太久你会生病的。”

“你身上很暖和。”新一脱口而出，惊觉失言赶紧又闭上嘴。他太累了。“清新空气让我头脑清醒。现在我们有了杀人动机，斯嘉丽的死说得通了。剩下的就是解开这个密室杀人案。”

“你是说舞厅有两个出口。”基德点了点新一的鼻子，“我们在月光下跳舞很久了，你看起来已经很疲惫了，眼神都没有聚焦。”

“我……”新一眨眨眼。舞厅地板是光滑无暇的对吧？蓝色的鲁米诺反应结果也毫无可疑之处，但似乎如果是……“地毯。”

“你还是那么睿智。聪明是一种新的性感。”基德一笑，然后行云流水一套动作，便出现在屋顶另一侧，稳稳地站在边缘。披风在月光下永远闪耀，其余身体都藏入了阴影里，只有领带闪着橙色流光，“今晚就先说到这里了。”

“等一下。你要去哪儿？”手紧握成拳，“还有很多——”还有很多问题没有问，关于匿名组织，关于潘多拉，关于……基德。“你不是还有二十年的故事没给我讲吗？”

“你的小姐姐似乎已经醒了。”基德说，夸张地行了一个绅士礼，“所以留到下次吧，我亲爱的侦探。”

他向后倒去，展开滑翔翼，从新一头顶掠过。新一抱紧胳膊，深深呼吸着秋夜寒冷的空气，里面带着一缕茉莉花香。

“柯南！”兰在大喊，顶上楼顶的门，“你怎么这么晚在外面乱跑，你该睡觉了！”

“抱歉，小兰姐。”新一回应，看向小偷消失的地方，仿佛那里还残余着披风的影子，“我做噩梦了，只是出来想事情，不想打扰你和小五郎叔叔，所以才跑到这里来了。”

“你真是一个贴心的小孩，只要你不在案发现场乱跑就好了。”兰说，然后两人回到了暖和的大楼内。兰的怒气已经消失，笑着说，“快回到床上，可以吗？如果你再做噩梦，就告诉我。”

“是很傻的梦，小兰姐别担心。”新一说。

“我感觉你是需要我担心一下的，所以不行。”兰说着被新一冰冷的手拉住。

“我希望你不要担心我。但是谢谢你，小兰姐姐。”新一捏了捏兰温暖的手掌。

剩下的夜晚，新一睡不着。他努力想要入睡，却总是浮现烟雾和枪药的味道，还有基德压在他身上的重量，那人焦急地忙确认他是否安好，有没有中弹。

新一放弃入睡，睁着眼睛认命了。兰和大叔还在睡觉，新一深呼吸避免自己颤抖。

他不知道为什么一个关于死亡的噩梦会让他无法入睡，毕竟的确就是他目前所面临的真实。


	9. 迟到的猫 - 第一案发现场

新一踮起脚，有些吃力地按下门铃，围巾滑落到肩膀边，几乎快滑落下去。以前8岁的他有这么矮吗？

滴的一声响起，他调整了一下脸上的口罩。今早吐了两次血，只能庆幸兰还没醒。不过兰还是在他穿衣服时发现他咳出粘液，于是要求他必须待在家里哪里也不许去。之后兰便出门和园子、本堂一起去看电影了。当然新一是不会听话的，他在兰走后5分钟便给高木打了个电话，请他一起去竹内宅邸。

“你确定这很重要吗，柯南？你生病了应该躺在床上。”高木不确定地问，新一拼命点头。

“这件事很重要！”新一跳脚，“我昨晚想出来一个很有可能的解释，一定会有帮助的！”

“好吧，每次听你的话的确还挺有用的。这次也听你的吧。”

女仆开了门，“噢，高木警官！”她赶紧迎两人进屋，警惕地打量外面还在蹲守的狗仔，他们还在寻找任何能够窥视的机会。“请问您有何贵干呢？”

“竹内先生在家吗？”高木在女仆关上门后问道，“我们问过门口的保安几个问题，想向他确认一下。”

“是的，他在办公室。”女仆指着一个蜿蜒的楼梯，“我来领你们上去，不然你们很容易迷路的。”

他们跟着女仆走上了楼梯，拾阶而上时，新一看到舞厅还被封条封着，大门紧锁。“竹内先生没有取下封条吗？”

“没有。”这位女仆回答，新一记得她的名字是加奈美，“竹内先生说警察可能还会调查这里，并且他也从来不使用那个房间。竹内先生祖父使用过，但是竹内先生和斯嘉丽小姐从来没进去过。他们从来不使用舞厅和旧书房。”

“旧书房？”新一奇怪，“意思是还有个新书房吗？”

加奈美笑了，“噢，是的。竹内先生继承了这栋宅邸之后就修了一个新书房。”

“为什么呢？”高木问，他们已经走完了楼梯，“我不记得搜到过一个旧书房。”

“从房子内部是无法到达的。”加奈美解释，她看向左边，示意已经到了竹内的办公室，“竹内先生认为那间屋子闹鬼，还修了一堵石膏墙封了路。石膏是专门从巴黎订的，为了和其他的墙壁搭配和谐，彷佛一直在那里。”

“闹鬼？为什么？”高木挥挥手。

“晚上那里面会传来非常奇怪的嘎吱声，竹内先生那时还是个孩子，怕鬼的年纪。祖父说了些什么‘大宅邸总是会有些鬼魂的’之类的话。所以竹内先生继承财产后第一件事就是封了书房。我在这里为竹内家工作了三十年，但是我从来没见过鬼，不过是孩童的心理阴影罢了。”

“你在这里待的时间比竹内先生还长。”

加奈美笑了，“是的，我很小时候就开始为竹内先生的祖父工作了。从竹内先生还是个婴儿起就在照顾他！”她转过拐角，走进了一个深色地板的红色长廊，“这边请。”

“这栋别墅真的太像个迷宫了。”高木有点抱怨，加奈美大笑一声。

“老竹内先生可喜欢这里了。他非常喜欢迷宫和拼图。”女仆在一扇镶嵌着花体字“竹内”牌匾的门前停下。

“可真是有趣。”高木说。加奈美敲了敲门。

“主人，高木警官到访。”她一只手捂住嘴，“还有一个小助手。”

“我跟着高木警官完成学校作业！”新一灿烂地笑着撒谎，高木就尴尬地摆摆手，扶额，“啊对，学校作业。”

“请进请进。”竹内坐在一张价值不菲的红木书桌前，身下是高背软垫红椅，正在闭眼沉思。今天胡子刮了，看起来很整洁。他身着深棕色外套，十分魁梧，不过仍旧一副疲惫的神色。“警官有什么要事吗？”

“就几个问题想问问你。”高木警官调整了下衣着简陋、普通的自己的尴尬，掏出笔记本，“我们……”他看了看新一，神色僵硬，“我想再看一下案发现场。”

“只要你想，没问题。”竹内倾身向前，手肘撑在桌上，“我任凭调遣，只想找到杀害斯嘉丽的人。”

“好的，稲本小姐的母亲昨晚飞到了东京，她说稲本小姐告诉她知道你已经雇佣了一位自家侦探去调查她。”

“斯嘉丽说她没有跟母亲联系了。”竹内立马反驳，“斯嘉丽决定搬来东京开展事业后就没联系了，母亲反对她的决定。并且，我从来没雇佣侦探，我跟一个侦探谈了谈，但是还没有决定雇佣他。”

新一用余光看到加奈美有些不安，“侦探的名字是？”

“我没记住，有点像外国的，路易斯？好像吧。加奈美，你记得吗？”

“不记得了，主人。”新一注意到她的声线里有一丝不易察觉的颤抖，“他只待了一会儿。”

“因为我觉得很不安。”竹内继续说，“斯嘉丽虽然行踪诡秘，但是并不意味着她一定是在做坏事。所以最后我决定听从内心，我想跟她结婚，就要相信她，不是吗？再说，我知道她跟我在一起绝不是为了我的钱，因为她自己就已经很富有了。”

“模特能挣那么多吗？”高木若有所思，新一不动声色走到屋子另一边。这边更多是关于航线的，复古的扶手让整间屋子有了种老电影里福尔摩斯那间烟雾缭绕的书房的感觉。两张装裱漂亮的照片挂在沙发后面的墙上，凑近去看却发现原来是老图表，墨水已经褪成灰色，纸张发黄。

“她从父亲那里继承来一大笔遗产。”竹内的手机响了，叹息，然后拒接了。

“啊咧咧，竹内先生，那是别墅的原始设计图吗？”新一爬上沙发指着图表问。

“是的，”竹内说着站了起来，走到高木旁边，“投保要求，我已经制作成了数码模型，反正我也看不懂。现在看起来就是装饰。”

设计图是用黑色印第安浓墨水写的，非常精细漂亮的线条，应该是笔锋硬朗的钢笔，展示出了别墅的框架地基还有原本的楼层设计。还有扩展的地方，让整栋房子更像一栋城堡。角落位置有些看不清，是一些注释，还有同样褪色模糊的签名，他看不出谁写的。

基德的话浮现在耳边，“我们在月光下跳舞很久了，你看起来已经很疲惫了，眼神都没有聚焦。”他仿佛看到了基德调侃的笑。

“我在看，该死的小偷。我在聚焦。”新一气声嘟囔。

“柯南？”高木突然出现在背后。

“没事没事。”新一靠更近，想找到舞厅和老书房的位置。他看到舞厅的空间内部有一个大大的“X”，“这个‘X’是什么意思啊？”

“因为是中心吧？”竹内挠挠头，摸出手机坐在桌子边缘，手机又响了，“这个电话我要接了。”

高木站在新一旁边，眯起眼睛看设计图，“有什么发现吗？”

“这个标记并不是在中心的，已经偏了。”新一咬住下唇，推了推眼镜，“这很明显，如果你看着这个标记，那不正是……”

“斯嘉丽·稲本的尸体被发现的地方。也是地上画的基德单片眼镜的中心。”高木阴沉地说道。

新一继续说，“并且你看，第二个‘X’符号在它后面的房间里，第三个在大门外。什么含义呢？”

“你也许有了想法吧，我们应该去检查一下，走吧？”他突然皱眉，“总有一天……柯南，总有一天我要搞清楚你怎么知道那么多。”

“啊哈哈。”新一开始装蒜，眼睛却瞥向加奈美，这个人在门口晃荡，看着他的眼睛仿佛鹰一样锐利。竹内尽量压低声音，非常轻柔，新一听到他在说斯嘉丽的遗产。慈善组织？

这不是重点。新一继续跟高木说，“也许有一天我会告诉你的。”很多时候他都觉得高木警官已经知道了。他还记得在东京塔上炸弹爆炸前，高木看着他的表情。

“希望那天我能知道自己的猜测不是天马行空。真该感谢你有那么多需要警察帮忙完成的作业。”

“的确。”新一不再是小学生式用来掩饰的假笑。

竹内挂了电话，面色苍白，“很抱歉，警官。我专门停下工作处理斯嘉丽的事，但其实公司的事非常忙，市场部门和设计方都需要我的参与。我很庆幸有加奈美来帮我处理家里的事。”他对着门外的女仆感激地微笑，女仆受宠若惊地挥手致意。

“哪里哪里。”加奈美连忙表示，“我才是一直非常高兴能为您工作。”

“她就是我的救星。”竹内肯定地说，“她还帮我的合作人买生日礼物，我出门总是不带钱包，也总是不擅长做这些事。”

“哇。你好像才是这家的女主人一样。”新一看了一眼女仆。

“不，稲本小姐当然才是女主人。她非常挑剔，尤其是对食物饮料，因为她总是严格控制卡路里摄入。她对细节十分注重，甚至坚持要住一个特别的客房——老竹内先生把这间房叫做‘天鹅屋’。”

“还有什么问题吗？”竹内问，“我得去工作了。”

“请问现在再看一眼舞厅还方便吗？我们可以自己转转，您可以先去忙您的。”

“现在那里没有人，你们可随意查看，加奈美会带你们出去的。”

“谢谢。希望不会待太久吧。”

加奈美带他们穿过蜿蜒的走廊回到了楼梯，安静而忧伤。新一看着她的背影，发现她肩膀僵硬，手不安地捏住了海军蓝的裙角。一路上她一直在观察墙上的画，故意在某幅画处拐向了另一个方向。

在同样繁复曲折的楼梯下行的时候，新一开口了，“加奈美小姐，你是靠墙上的画来记路的吗？”

“是的。”她稍微放松了点，“如果你在有天鹅的画那里拐弯，就会回到刚才的楼梯了。”

“如果是松树画，就是去竹内先生的新书房对吧？”

“你可真是观察仔细。你怎么知道的？”加奈美好奇地问。

他们已经走到楼下。“啊哈哈，就是猜到的啦。”新一说，“除了这些还有吗？关于画的秘密。”

“有的。”加奈美承认，“只有竹内先生和我知道所有的，稲本小姐只知道一部分。其他的都写纸上，放在老书房里，但毕竟现在没人能去那里……”

“竹内先生不会把书都放在老书房了吧？”新一有点惊恐，加奈美却笑了，带着他走进舞厅。

“当然没有。”加奈美安慰他，“你是个小书虫吗，柯南？别担心，他只是用电脑代替了老的管理系统。”她停在了舞厅门前。新一之前没看到过这道门关着的模样，但是现在他在这两扇木门上发现了雕刻的十二生肖，能看出是能工巧匠所为。只是新一太矮了摸不到生肖的纹路。“我就不打扰你们了。我现在看到这个房间还是会有点害怕。”

“理解。”高木推开了门，让新一先走进去。

舞厅地板上还留着标出基德头像轮廓的胶带。新一径直走到尸体被发现的地方，也就是基德单片眼镜的中心，开始查看四周。

“你在找什么，柯南？”高木问，“地图上那个‘X’就在这里对吗？”

“是的，但是……”新一蹲下，用手指扣了扣大理石地面，没有缝隙，“我觉得那个标记有点朝旁边，所以还可以看看。”

高木走到地毯前，“这里？”

新一微微皱眉，再次环视这个房间，目光落到墙上一块装饰匾上，走了过去，摸了上去。这块铜匾上是一个老虎的浮雕。“老虎？”老虎，蛇，龙。

他们之间有关什么共同之处吗？哦对，是神秘学……中国的，日本的，韩国的……他是不是见过相同的装饰……噢对，占星术——十二生肖。

“没错了。”

“什么没错了？”

“这是十二生肖。跟门上的一样。”新一又看向下一个，“每一块铜匾都是一个不同的动物。高木警官，你能看一下那边吗？”

“好的，但是这个有什么特别吗？这里出现属相有那么奇怪吗？”

“啊，不。”新一说，“但是这个摆放方式让我想起了以前见过的东西，而这栋别墅却是1860年代就修建好的……”

“竹内说过，所以联系是？”高木走到另一边，然后又回来。

“这个房间……”新一回答，非常满意自己的发现，抬抬眼镜，然后环抱双臂，“是吉右卫门的机关的一部分。”

“呃？！”

“三水吉右卫门。”新一解释道，“是幕末时期一位傀儡师，他很喜欢制作机关。铃木老先生有很多他的机关，比如保护‘麒麟的角’的机关，还有他家里的‘铁锂’。”

“你认为这个房间里也有他设计的机关？”

“是的。”新一的手指沿着墙壁摸到空白的地方，那里本来应该也有一块铜匾，“十二个生肖，平均在四周，距离地面约一米高。”

“我看到了，这里是‘马’。”他走到一侧。

“每一个都是生肖里的动物。”新一解释，“他们均匀地分布在墙上，除了这个地方，这里应该有一个，却不见了。”

“那会去哪儿呢？有一个动物不见了吗？”高木问，他沿着墙走到新一的对面，停在‘羊’前面，“但看起来所有的生肖都在这里了。”

“没有不见的。”新一笑了，“十二生肖当然只有十二个动物，但是铜匾的位置告诉我们应该还有一个……第十三个生肖。一栋精心设计建造的别墅肯定不会允许在这种地方有所闪失。一定是故意的。”

“也许是为了……放一张自助餐桌？”高木自己都不确定，新一又笑了，于是高木继续说，“或者是别的？啊，我这个样子好像毛利侦探……不过是醒着的他……”

“不是的，高木警官。”他感觉自己的手指摸到了木头，敲了敲，声音变了。“这是为了跳舞设计的地方，所以竹内先生才不使用这里对吧？”

“那这里原本应该有什么呢？”高木好奇，而非阴阳怪气。新一想到他经常把自己当小孩，却从来不会不听小孩子讲话。其他人都懒得搭理他，只有高木警官很愿意听新一说话。所以哪怕被迫装成小孩，但有高木警官在，他可以更多地把精力放到解谜上。

这样对待他的人不多，新一为此非常感激。

新一最后听到了手指按下木制按钮的声音，然后这一块散开、旋转，出现了一个镀铜表盘，两个厚转轮，上面刻着黑色的平假名，“一个机关。”

“太不可思议了。”高木惊呼，“你怎么知道有这个的？”

“吉右卫门的机关总是有多层结构，首先需要找到这个机关，然后要找到密码，最后要知道怎么输入密码。”

新一摆弄着这两个轮子，旋了一周，却没听到任何机关打开或者提示密码的声音。朝左有一个小箭头，他猜那就是输入片假名的地方。

他抬头发现高木正盯着他，“就是这类……的吧……啊哈哈……”他装傻地吞下口水，却没有减轻高木警官的目光的重量。

“前两个轮子上有四十七个片假名。最后一个轮子上有五个汉字……这是五行。”他用手摩挲着最后一个转轮，“所以我们应该需要一个由两部分组成的密码，线索嘛，应该就在这个房间里。”

“这是……”高木快速算了下，皱眉，“有相当多种组合的可能。”

“但只有一个正确的，错误的也许还会起反作用，所以必须小心。”但新一听起来很自信。

“反作用？”高木弯腰看着露出来的机关。

“‘铁锂’会在把手推太远时弹出一把斧头，差点砍到我。然后又蹦出一个小旗子说‘你输了！’甚至基德都惊讶于机关的精巧，他可以说很擅长这方面了。”

“啊，这一点没有安慰的作用好吗。”高木紧张起来了，赶紧后退三米，新一还在把弄着轮子，“你确定要离这么近吗？”

“没事的，别担心。”新一说，他心里已经有了主意，“十二个动物，全在这里，一个空白的位置。”

第十三个生肖。新一大笑，笑声在空荡的舞厅里回响。

高木揉揉后脑，“这有这么好笑？”

“所有的动物都在这里，除了‘猫’，那只被老鼠骗了、晚了一天到达的猫。”新一把手放到第一个轮子，然后开始旋转，停在了“ね”，“猫（ねこ）有两个音节。”他又把另一个转到“こ”，最后开始思考汉字。五行每个都是和生肖年份匹配的。

“你知道是哪一行吗？”高木看着新一的手，但是新一努力思索着并没有回他。肯定不是今年，他也不知道机关是哪一年制作的。应该不是竹内的生日，吉右卫门总是有点自恋的，就像他把自己的名字总是刻上去……

他的名字！三水！新一立刻调到“水”。“三水吉右卫门，肯定是一只不开心的猫了。”他放开手，把轮子按进去。静默了一会儿，突然脚下轰隆一声，然后是嗡嗡的机关声音，“那是什么？”高木眼睛瞪得老大。

“竹内先生书房里的鬼。”新一淡淡说道，高木眼睛几乎快要爆出来，“如果我没错的话，也是杀人凶手进出这里却不留下一点痕迹的方法。”

脚下改变了，两人都贴墙而立，地毯开始下沉，出现一个楼梯。

“一个密道！”高木高兴极了，扯松了领带，大呼一口气。

“我之前就觉得很可疑。”新一拉了拉在脚边的地毯，昂贵布料拉开，却没有一点损坏，“房间四周都有地毯，中间却没有，如果是为了掩饰地面因磨损导致的不平倒是可以理解，但这里的地板弹性很好。竹内先生从来没有注意过，大概是因为他从来没有翻修过这里。”

“所以这里会通向哪里呢？”

“我猜是旧书房。你想去看看吗？”新一小心踩了踩，很坚实。“或者你认为真的有鬼，吸血鬼？”

高木这次表情有点无语，“哈哈……”

新一笑了，一点没有不好意思，“我想还是很安全的，或者叫鉴定部门过来？”

“我们先去看看。”高木发了一条信息后说，他摸了摸口袋，拿出一个吊着迷你手电筒的钥匙串。新一按下手表上的按钮，两道光便射进黑暗的楼梯入口。“对一个八岁孩子来说，你的确十分聪明和敏锐，但是我才是这个案子的警官。”

两道光交叉的地方才能够看清灰扑扑的通道，新一单腿跪下检查地面，“还有新鲜的脚印和血迹。”他平静地说。

高木倒吸一口气，“我们还要继续？还是等待？”

“只探索一下，确保我们的确已经发现了可能的第一案发现场。”

他们继续往下又走了十米，然后又是另一组楼梯。高木两手推了推上面，发现推不开，“柯南，你觉得是有门闩还是什么？你能看到什么东西吗？”

新一打开眼镜的夜视模式，寻找控制楼梯的机关，就在高木脚下，他看到了十二生肖的铜匾复制品，“踩‘鼠’，老鼠骗了猫，所以猫一定会复仇的。”

高木踮在旁边，然后踩到老鼠铜匾上，突然一个更为恐怖的仿佛哀鸣的声音传来，在地下空间里共振，头上的门打开了。“闹鬼的书房，看来你是对的。”高木说着就爬进了那个黑暗的房间。

他们用手电筒照了照周围，有些被灰尘和不流通的空气呛到。新一嗅到了喉咙处铁的味道，和几天前早上的感觉一模一样，他知道这个含义。“高木警官，小心一点，我闻到了血。”

高木在墙边僵硬地挪动，打开开关，照向前面。当房间里充满光线，他们的视野也被血迹斑斑的木地板所占据，甚至见多了案发现场的新一也被这二层书房内骇人的场面所震惊。

“我应该等同事的。”高木愣住了，喃喃道，“不该让小孩子看到这种情景，对不起，柯南。”

“我……”血迹四溅到墙和半空的书架上，和斯嘉丽手掌大小吻合的血手印在通往二楼的路上到处都是，各种血迹一路延伸到楼上。她虽然挣扎着想要离开，但最终仍是被刺死。“你后面那是什么？”

“一个桶。”高木回答，掏出塑胶手套，蹲下，歪着身子看里面的东西，“还有一个画画的刷子。”

“凶手应该是在稲本小姐死后才装了一桶血去舞厅，画了那个基德头像。”

“现场已经喷溅这么大量的血液，还有足够的血去画那个头像吗？”高木脸色苍白，神情阴郁，“人类平均只有4.7公升血液，现场已经快到这个量了。”

新一绕过斑驳的血迹靠近高木，“那个，”他伸头看着桶里剩下的“颜料”，越靠近边缘的地方越淡，“只有血的话不够，但是如果掺了水……”

“也会更容易清洗，地板或是任何线索。”

“正是如此。”新一退后了几步，打量刚才站的地方，“那么，在哪里呢？”

“什么在哪儿？”高木的声音听起来有点颤抖，新一也感觉不好。他以为自己已经是历经千帆，但是在这间书房里的每一秒都如此漫长，干的湿的，浓的淡的，浓郁的气味让人难以呼吸，他只能强忍着胸口的不适，“杀人凶器？”

“不是。凶手很有可能已经带走了。我们要找的是书籍资料卡。”

“但是书已经不见了，还能有什么用呢？”

“加奈美小姐说过，”新一盯着书架，寻找小时候在米花图书馆见过的那种老式管理系统的藏书卡。他十岁时候，米花图书馆就已经换成了电脑书籍管理，但他记得父亲教过自己杜威十进制图书分类法。那时自己缠了他好久，才知道怎么在家里的藏书中找到自己想要的那本。“她说过，竹内先生把之前的管理文档放在了这里，这间旧书房是这栋别墅的秘密。”

新一视线落在后面黑灰色的金属大柜子上，每个门都贴上了片假名的的标签。“凶手显然知道如何进入这里，在这栋迷宫一样的别墅中找到这个地方可不容易。”新一向柜子走去，掏出手帕裹住食指，指尖摸上柜子顶部，然后露出了胜利的微笑，“没有灰尘，可以提取指纹，不过恐怕不会有任何发现。”

“那你为什么笑呢？”

“因为我在寻找的东西就在这里。我们恰好发现了凶手的手法。”新一把手帕放回口袋，咬了咬下唇，“但是……会在哪里呢？”

“也许和‘猫’有关？”高木猜测。新一抬头，看到高木灰色的轮廓，他在思考，新一也在认真思考他的猜测。

“也许。”新一统一，然后更仔细地检查这个书籍卡柜子，“如果不是某一张，是很多张呢？”

“很多张？”

“似乎每间屋子都有一张设计图，老房间和新房间都有，那些复杂的走廊也有，和那些书放在一起。如果没有，那就只需要查看一部分抽屉就可以了。”他手指滑过上面那些紧闭的抽屉，在一个略凸出来的抽屉停了下来，“找到需要一些时间。”

“那凶手一定也花了许多时间？”

“如果凶手问过加奈美，就不需要了。”新一用手帕包着拉开这个被动过的抽屉，上面的标签是“は/ば”。“或者从别处得知了别墅的构造。但我们不需要，我们只需要知道凶手是怎么做的。”

“所以犯人杀了稲本，用她的血在舞厅画下基德头像，又擦掉，等待警方用鲁米诺反应发现，然后把稲本的尸体通过地道移到了舞厅。还有吗？”

“厨房。”新一补充，“稲本小姐的卧室。”

“厨房？”高木思考着，用食指勾了勾领带结，“给食物下药，让加奈美睡着。为什么说加奈美的卧室？”

“食物里的药会使人昏昏欲睡，自然就会回卧室。然后凶手把失去意识的稲本带到了老书房。不用担心会发出声响，因为竹内为了屏蔽书房里的‘鬼’做了很好的隔音，没有人会想到来查看这里。”

新一翻动卡片，找到一张一角有点皱的卡片，“唯一的问题就是，不论凶手给什么食物下药，稲本小姐本身在控制卡路里摄入，所以没有吃到能睡死过去的量，她在凶手行动途中醒来了。她挣扎，凶手出于某种原因杀死了她，并且捅了很多刀。也许凶手很愤怒，亦或者是他迷信七这个数字，这还不确定。”

“那带血的衣服呢？”

“也许是在稲本小姐的卧室里找到，毕竟她和竹内都在考虑结婚了，所以竹内把衣服留到她的卧室也不是不可能——”

“柯南！”高木突然叫道，新一转身过去看着递过来的卡片，是天鹅。边缘有一行小字，“白色污渍。”

“啊哈哈，也许她无意间从洗衣房拿过来的……也或许是……稲本小姐是住在‘天鹅屋’对不对？”他把卡片递给高木。

“是的。”高木说，惊讶到了，“所以凶手杀了人，布置了现场，却留下这张卡片和卧室里找到的衣服？”

“很有可能还有别的路出去。”新一接过话，“还记得结构图上的第三个‘X’吗？”

“前两个都已经出现，所以你认为最后一个也会吗？所以凶手把带血的衣服放出去嫁祸给竹内先生之后，就可以逃之夭夭了。”

“还带着凶器。没有人会看到他们。”新一接过高木还回来的卡片，“完美犯罪。”

“竹内先生公开对基德感兴趣，只有怪盗基德本人会对追查冒牌货感兴趣，真正的凶手消失了。我们能发现这里也是我碰巧对三水吉右卫门有所了解。”

“好吧，我们现在有了第一犯罪现场，也知道凶手是怎么杀人的了，但是我们还是不知道凶手的身份。”

“不，我已经知道了。”新一把卡片放回柜子上。他还是想要找到其他的卡片，但是没关系，可以等。他叹息，拍拍身上的灰尘，摘下眼镜擦净镜片，“那个私家侦探。”

“哈？”高木大吃一惊，“但是竹内先生不是否认了吗？我们今天还问过一次。”

“我认为不是他雇佣的。”新一回答，戴上眼镜，“应该是和这栋房子里所有琐事一样，都是加奈美小姐处理的，可惜她识人不清。我们要请一位侧写师描绘出这个侦探的画像，至少要知道他的模样。”

高木注视新一良久，眉头微蹙，嘴唇紧抿。最后掏出手机。

“目暮警官吗？是我，高木。我们发现了第一犯罪现场，并且已经知道稲本小姐是怎么死的了。”电话扩音器传来一声高喊，但新一听不清任何话语，“警官，我们需要对加奈美小姐进行问询，并且需要一位侧写师。”

高木说了几句之后就挂了，目光在手机和新一之间来回转换，然后开口问，“为什么我们需要侧写师呢？”

“不管这位私家侦探用的什么名字，一定是假的。如果你的任务是杀掉一个人，你也一定不会用自己的真名的，是不是？尤其是客户还不做背景调查。”

“你现在就这么厉害，”高木摸摸新一的脑袋，“当你三十岁，不知道会成长为怎样的样子。”

“我只想努力做到……没有人能在我面前杀人。”新一如是回应。高木面露担忧神情，但新一没有注意到这点。

二十分钟后警察来了，兰和园子也坐着出租车到了大门口，“柯南！我跟你说了要待在家里！你就是不听！”她把新一抱了起来，“高木警官说得真的很恐怖，你们发现的东西……”

“小兰姐……”

佐藤警官从警车的驾驶座出来走到路旁，“柯南，似乎你又帮了大忙了。”

“因为我真的很喜欢三水吉右卫门的机关！”他声音高昂，“我又打开了一个机关！真是太开心啦！”

佐藤弯腰瞪着他，“可不仅仅是个机关。涉——”她又改口，“高木跟我说了，是你找到了所有线索，带他发现了真相。”她叹了口气，“总是你。你还好吧？高木似乎被现场吓到了，你呢？”

“我没事。嗯，也还好，就是……我也见过不少杀人现场。”

“小学生不要有这么恐怖的爱好。”园子说，兰终于放开了新一，“你真是越来越像那个混蛋新一了，你要小心点哦！”

“园子！”兰打住，“新一不是混蛋。”

“他就是，你还喜欢那个混蛋！”她又看着新一，“你这个小子也是够了，不要最终变成他那样哦，听到了吗？”

新一不服，“变成你这样更糟糕。”他小声嘟囔。佐藤背着手，看着高木护送加奈美出了别墅。

“其实，”佐藤打断园子，及时按下了她腾起的怒火，“多亏柯南的帮助我们才能有了如此重大的进展，所以跟名侦探工藤新一有相似之处也是件好事。”她把短发撩到耳后，“还不知道这件事和怪盗基德有什么联系，但我们会抓到凶手问出一切真相的。”

“如果有什么人能做到这件事，那一定是你，佐藤警官！”新一灿烂地笑了，佐藤也回以同样的微笑。

“一定。”她走到高木的车旁，为加奈美打开车门。

兰抓住新一的手，紧紧地，让他有些疼。新一又有点担心兰了，同时自责。哪怕是作为柯南，他也只能给兰带去压力。

“我们也该走了。”兰说，“中午就要去酒店退房，爸爸要在四点见委托人。警察可以处理这个案子的。” 说着变把新一领到出租车旁，新一飞快想了想，喊道，“佐藤警官！”

佐藤看到新一脸上真诚的似笑非笑的脸。

“侧写完成后你能发给我看看吗？凶案报道的时候，我在外面看到许多人，也许其中就有凶手。”

佐藤嘴抿紧，叹气，最终点了点头。“我会发给毛利侦探的。”她同意了。新一被兰塞进后座前给了她一个明亮的笑容。


	10. 迟到的猫 - 服部加一分

“然后加奈美小姐就承认了她雇佣侦探，告诉了侧写师那人的模样。”新一说。他坐在博士家里的灰色转椅上，小腿摇摇晃晃，“她是担心竹内先生吧，毕竟是自己看着长大的，就是想确保他要娶的那个女人没有任何不检点行为。”

“所以她就给了许多别墅的资料？”

“是的。”新一回答，“不过她选的这个侦探另有企图。她说那个人的名字是路易斯·瑞德豪斯，不出所料是个假名字。所以我们能够知道的就是他的长相，大概是二十五六岁，偷了一个似乎毫不起眼的宝石，想要联系，也可以说想要牵扯到怪盗基德。哎，贝尔摩德也对这个案子，或者说基德，也或者是别的什么东西，感兴趣。”

新一又盯着那张画像，在笔记本电脑上放大，平次在另一边哼哼唧唧，“这个案子越来越有趣了。真希望能立马冲到东京和你一起解决它！用我无与伦比的侦探才能，但是——”

“做梦吧服部。”新一捂住电话麦克风，咳了一声，“不论怎么说，除非找到那个人，我们都不知道那颗宝石到底是不是……”他生生止住了后面的话，有点犹豫。基德把潘多拉的事告诉了他，但是他会愿意让其他人知道吗？还是先不说吧。“基德所要的宝石，或者是组织想要的。”

“贝尔摩德都闻着味来了，肯定跟他们有关系。”平次肯定地说，“你一定要多加小心，工藤。你总是容易陷入危险，尤其是那种庞大的犯罪集团。”

“我会小心的，一定会。”新一沉重地吐气，尽量忽略胸口的疼痛，“兰现在看我看得很紧，跟鹰一样，所以我大概是不会有什么危险了。今天来博士家都是我过去四十八小时中第一次一个人出门。我都要庆幸明天要去上学。”

“小姐姐这么担心你嘛？”

“高木跟她说了第一现场的惨状，所以她就看着我，生怕我落下心理阴影。”

“你是八岁，工藤，不是十八岁。你应该要有心理阴影的。”

“已经见过那么多尸体了，哪怕是八岁。我觉得是那股味道让高木警官很担忧，那的确比之前遇到的都要浓烈。”

“你听起来好轻松。”

“并没有。”新一否认，“我只是认为害怕或者纠结这种事没有必要，我只想同伴看到其他人所忽视的东西。”

新一从来没有做过相关的噩梦，他的噩梦从来都是一次次千钧一发时刻的慢镜头回放。无数次，他动作不够快，脑子不够聪明……让人死在他面前。梦里那间杂乱的房间里布满了血手印，都是他救不了的人，因为他们已经死了。哪怕没有人真正因他而死。

那才是让新一真正害怕的东西，他从未说出口。

楼梯传来脚步声，新一看向下行的灰原。她从新一旁边走过去，到厨房拿了杯水，又回来，停在新一的笔记本面前。新一转头便看到了她那张震惊的脸，“灰原？”

“我认识这个人。”她说，平次隔着话筒倒吸口气，，新一完全转了过来。她递过去水杯，并排坐下，把笔记本拉到自己面前。新一放下水杯，把电话调成扬声器模式，“就在两天前，我见过这个人。没有小胡子，但是……”

“在哪里？”新一问的时候，灰原的手指飞快输入密码登陆FBI的数据库。

吉娜维芙·梅森卢兹的名字和照片弹了出来，但是灰原继续点击，调出了第二份文件。“他叫路易斯·梅森卢兹，没有什么外号，至少没有从这个名字延伸来——”她想到什么，把梅森卢兹（Maisonrouge）写成两个单词，Maison Rouge，谷歌翻译了一下，然后新一就看到了结果栏：Red House（瑞德豪斯）。

“路易斯·瑞德豪斯，就是‘红房子’。”新一说，平次也表示听到了，“吉娜维芙·梅森卢兹的哥哥，也是她的犯罪同伙。”

“胆大心细的人。仿佛觉得不会有人看穿。”

“我们也差点没发现，”新一说，“我完全没有想到，因为我不会法语。”

“但是，路易斯·梅森卢兹二十六年前就死在监狱了，FBI的记录是这么说的。他不会出现在通缉名单上。”

“所以，要么资料有误，他还活着，要么有人易容成他的模样。”平次说，“你觉得会是哪种情况，工藤？”

“我不确定，但是如果是斯嘉丽的哥哥，为什么要杀了斯嘉丽？”新一抓了抓头发，“太多缺失的细节了，说不通。为什么会有人用这种方式来吸引基德的注意力？”

“我也在思考这点。”平次继续，“在我看来凶手想要引起所有人的注意，不只是基德的，这个怪异的凶手杀了一个名人，然后嫁祸给另一个名人，这显然会引发大量报道。”

“新闻报道……”新一重复，“太多动机了。”

“但有一件事是肯定的。”灰原把笔记本展示给新一，“不论吉娜维芙·梅森卢兹为什么如此年轻，她哥哥一定也使用了相同的方法。”

新一看着路易斯·梅森卢兹的画像：深邃严肃的眼睛，坚毅宽阔的脸庞。该怎么利用这个线索呢？

“喂工藤，挂电话之前再提醒你一件事。”平次说，“你找出斯嘉丽见面和打电话的那个女人是谁了吗？”

“什么？”

“当你第一次跟我提到这个案子的时候啊，你提到竹内想要雇佣一个私家侦探，因为稲本小姐表现很奇怪。所以你找到她遇害前行为怪异的原因了吗？”

新一愣住，“你是说……”

“只是一个困扰我的小细节。也许不重要，但是我觉得里面可能会有斯嘉丽遇害的原因。”

“‘西部的名侦探’加一分。”灰原轻呵，新一又愣住了，“如果你能给我电话录音，我就来做最难的这部分，名侦探。”

“好……好吧。”新一说，“服部，我要打几个电话。”他想得到一些真实的信息，还是得用毛利侦探事务所的电话和大叔的声音。

“我赢了你一次吗，工藤？！”

“你帮我找到了突破口，”新一回应，然后直接挂了电话，切断了另一端服部得意洋洋的声音。


	11. 秋日牡丹  - 寻找机会

接下来一周很快过去，新一拖着沉重的四肢完成每天的活动。他焦急地等候着，希望等来一个继续调查的机会，但自从他和高木警官发现那间喋血的书房以来，兰就把他看得死死的，不仅为了他的安全，也为了他的健康——小小的身体每况愈下。

早在两个月前自己就发觉了，但却没想到袭来如此之快，好一天坏一天。这个案子还没有解决，绝不能被困在床上整日咳嗽哀叫。他要抓紧每分每秒，哪怕天旋地转、疼痛万分。

直到第二个周一，兰继续去空手道社练习，没时间去接他放学，他才有机会行动起来，花了整个上午构思下一步行动。

“柯南！”步美大喊，把新一吓了一跳，把英语课本掉在了地上。

“别突然吓我。”新一弯腰捡起书，推了推眼镜。他的手在颤抖，为了不让人发现，只好用力握紧，“怎么了？”

“我已经叫了三次你的名字，你都没有回应。你还好吗？”步美今天的发型很可爱，是卷卷的双马尾。但她神色担忧，彷佛一个小小兰。新一柔和下来。步美大概也能学好防身术？以后还要去当侦探的话就能保护好自己了。“你是生病了吗？那你应该躺在家里呀！”

“我——”

“柯南，我听说你看到了斯嘉丽·稲本的被害现场？”光彦手肘放到了新一的桌上，一脸兴奋，“到底发生了什么？”

“我不能说。”新一回应，一旁的灰原正在给元太讲作业，元太却竖着耳朵听着这边的对话，“虽然我的确看到了。”

“真的？”元太问出来，挠了挠头，“妈妈要看斯嘉丽葬礼的新闻，所以我都没看《剣勇伝说YAIBA》！那你抓到了凶手吗？”

“没。”新一说，“还没有。”

步美咬着下唇，充满希望地望着新一，“凶手不是怪盗基德，对不对？报纸上说可能是他，但是我不相信！怪盗基德是很好很好的！”

“当然不是他。”新一肯定地说，“这不是基德的风格。”

步美松了一口气，“那么你担心什么呢？真凶吗？”

“他是担心那个在追基德的人，也许吧。”灰原放下铅笔，开口道。她随意地理了理帽衫的拉线，对上新一的视线，又继续说道，“并且，我想江户川很讨厌解决不了的案子，他已经向服部求助了。”

“柯南的侦探师傅？”光彦吸了口气，交叉双臂，“为什么柯南总是能做这么有趣的事呢？”

“我好嫉妒，”元太插话，“天啊！”

新一想象了下少年侦探团在那个血色的书房里的场景，打了个寒颤，“我不知道这算不算有趣……高木警官和我看到的恶心的场面。比我们能想象的最糟糕的样子还要糟糕。”

光彦和元太继续讨论这件事，直到美术老师走到身边放下一堆彩线，真由美放下一叠卡纸，大家才把注意力转移到了手工作业上，当然，除了新一和灰原。

“你今天能帮我掩护一下吗？”新一悄悄问，灰原递过来两张折好的猫让他戳个洞，“我需要去调查一下。”

“跟那些电话记录有关？”灰原问，“我们能一起去吗？”

“不行。”新一回绝，“贝尔摩德在窥探我们，如果不止她一个，你们被卷进来就麻烦了。”

“所以你就让自己一个人陷入麻烦？”灰原抬高眉梢，“你不认为这有点双标吗？”

“两码事。”新一给折纸猫打了两个洞，用紫色的棉线传过去，打好结，“一个小孩问一些奇怪的问题总比一群小孩要隐蔽一些，并且……”他深吸口气，“我其实不知道怎么办，灰原。斯嘉丽的被害现场太……血腥了，而制造这个现场的凶手还没有被抓到。少年侦探团的他们都是聪明的小孩，但是太脆弱了，我不希望他们因此陷入危险。”新一抓了抓头发，“并且，我不是小孩子，虽然外表看起来是，但我和你一样都有一个成熟的灵魂。所以这不是双标。我比他们更加能够预知和处理危险状况。如果这个案子真的和组织有关，我也不能带上你。任何差错都会被对方知晓，我们都不想步美、元太和光彦被这样的恐怖分子盯上的不是吗？”

灰原瘪了瘪嘴，不过还是点头表示认可，“好吧，这次我会配合你，你告诉我计划是什么就行。”

“所有稲本小姐，或者说梅森卢兹小姐的呼入电话都是来自公共电话，多亏了你，我们知道这些公共电话都位于银座。”

“不客气。”灰原又给了他一张猫和一管干胶棒，上面还有黏黏的指纹。新一下意识擦掉了指纹，剪了一节线，“尤其特别的是，有两个公共电话在同一条街上。换个颜色，江户川。”

“都一样嘛。”新一还是换了根绿线，“我想要去那条街看一看，附近商店有没有值得注意的。咖啡店里有没有奇怪的常客，和斯嘉丽见面的人很可能就在其中。”手抖得厉害，他穿了好几次，没能把绿线穿进孔里。

灰原叹息，接过了线，重新打了个结，穿好，“我会把少年侦探团的大家送到博士家。而你则要去妈妈给你预约的医生那里看病，今天她还发消息提醒你了，但你还是忘记告诉兰。有人问起来我就这么说。”说完便把所有做好的纸猫咪都黏到老师发的大纸板上。

“哇，柯南，小哀，你们的猫咪小汽车太可爱了！”步美惊叹，新一又被她第二次吓了一跳，“我好惊讶啊，可能居然让你做了一辆猫咪汽车，小哀！之前我跟他一起做手工的时候他总是要做足球。”

“江户川好像一直想着自己要去看医生，害怕得不行。”灰原轻飘飘地说道，“我想他大概都没注意到我 剪的是猫。”

“你病了？”步美盯着柯南的脸，凑近了问，“你怎么不去新出医生那里看看呢？”

“是我妈妈预约的医生。”他说，尴尬地大笑，椅子都摇摇晃晃的，“我没有选择，不过还好只是检查啦，哈哈哈。”

“我真想知道柯南的妈妈是怎样的人呢。”光彦和元太在展示他们的甲壳虫汽车，“我猜她一定很冷静又酷，跟柯南一样！”

新一想了想妈妈的样子，克制住了吐槽的冲动。

“好了，不管怎么说，”灰原开口，“江户川放学后有事要做，所以我们就一起去博士家吃蛋糕吧。”

“好耶！”元太欢呼起来，小拳拳砸在空气中，“蛋糕！”老师正往他们走来。

“元太就想着吃。”步美哈哈大笑，然后就专心跟她的搭档一起完成手工。

“我欠你什么？”新一小声问——他们的猫咪汽车被表扬了。

“我会再考虑一下。”灰原微微一笑，随即又消失在蹙起的眉头，手伸出去握住新一的衣角，“回来之后，我要跟你说一件别的事。”

“别的事？是什么？”他转过来整个身子，十分严肃，“很重要吗？”

灰原还是抓着不放，“我不是说了‘之后’，名侦探？”

新一默认，坐回座位，“那为什么现在要说？”

“为了折磨你。”

“我信了。”新一瞥了眼钟，还有两个小时可以出发了。

“你确定吗？”灰原不相让，声音低沉而不确定，“就你一个人？”她垂下眼睑，新一的手有些颤抖了，“你总是——”

“没关系的。”新一说，反射性地想要隐藏自己的弱点，“你刚才不会以为我会就这样死翘翘了吧？”

“不，我没这么想。”她很安静，新一看不到她藏在刘海阴影下的眼睛。

“这是我该做的，我要抓到那个凶手，也许还能给那些毁了我生活的人致命一击。你不能阻止我。”

“我有这个能力也不会阻止你。”她说，然后整个下午未再发言。


	12. 秋日牡丹  - 斯嘉丽的联系人

黄色地铁在银座靠站，拥挤的人流冲向出站口，新一挤在中间几乎不能动弹。他拉紧背包带子，在腿的森林里挤出一条路，看着黄色的指示出了站。

这些人周一还这么闲吗？新一被包砸头后忍不住抱怨。

至少大家都是去购物中心的，而新一却是要去相反反向，远离日卖电视台和汐留那片地区（译注：汐留是东京都港区的一个算是富人区的地方，有商业中心Carreta，很繁华，灯光秀一绝）。

警察轻易就定位到了打给斯嘉丽的公用电话的位置。新一用毛利大叔的声音给白鸟警官打电话，对方很乐意把信息共享给他。

“我们已经通知了千叶警官。”白鸟警官说，“他查看过后发现这些数字并不能最终到一个公用电话，而是三个相邻的电话。这三个电话周围人气旺盛，酒吧众多，所以使用频率更高。你应该明白原因，那些上班族经常在外喝醉了，手机就丢了或者关机了，所以他们需要叫出租车，但又不想妻子们看到通话记录上的未知号码。”

新一大笑，然后请求白鸟警官把信息发到柯南的手机上，白鸟警官直接发了过去。“大概柯南就是你的头号弟子吧，而不是横沟警官（译注：还记得他不？头发像珊瑚但不会游泳的那位警官，自称毛利大叔的头号弟子，我都忘了……）。”侦探回应了这个笑话，然后挂了电话。

周日晚上，新一把位置信息发给灰原再检查一遍，灰原在地图上标出了确切坐标，花了不到不到一小时，并且通过呼出记录定位到具体的一部电话上。当然，黑进通信公司对她来易如反掌。新一直叹有灰原在真是太幸运了。

把地图打印下来揣进口袋，新一就准备出发去现场了。首先他要观察附近餐厅和咖啡馆的常客，用他人畜无害的声音去询问一些相关信息。他相信斯嘉丽·稲本一定有伪装自己，但是考虑到她的外貌在从事模特事业后改变了许多，显然她的易容术比不上有希子、基德和贝尔摩德中任意一位。新一决定去寻找相同身高和年龄的人。

新一询问了每一位有可能跟斯嘉丽见过或者说过话的人，希望能挖掘出跟斯嘉丽通话的人。他很确定那绝不是出轨，因为 竹内说过她外出的理由，并且——

“一个人在银座到处乱晃，对你来说是不是太早了呀，小朋友？”一只手抓住了他的背包，检票口映入眼帘。是一位二十出头的漂亮小姐，穿着紧身的白色短裙和一件修身的丝绸上衣，随意扎起的丸子头，耳环和手表都十分昂贵，手包和墨镜也价值不菲。有钱人。她对着新一微笑，温柔地说，“嗯？”十分迷人。

“我不是一个人。”新一瑟缩了一下，想找出口溜出去。他看了看地板，不知道有没有什么能装作自己在找的东西，好找个借口挣脱这位小姐。当新一看到一双粉色的高跟鞋，他心里暗笑，然后直面这位小姐的脸，“对吧？”

“你什么意思？”她问。新一放松下来，笑得更有深意，这位小姐却不明所以。

“太粗心了，又穿了这双鞋子，小姐姐。”偏偏头，“为什么你今天要跟踪我？”

小姐瘪瘪嘴，“名侦探，你再这样认出我，我就要对自己的易容能力产生质疑了。”她的下唇翘起老高，显然十分不服气，“你怎么总是坏我的兴致？”

有那么一瞬新一怀疑基德是故意穿同一双鞋子给他提示。“我的母亲在易容这方面甚至比你更优秀，我可是师从大师。”

“所以你才那么轻易看穿伪装。”基德嘴撅得更高了，一只手把玩着一撮松散垂下来的长发。“那么，今天为什么要一个人来银座呢，小大侦探？”

“原来你没有窃听博士家。”新一让基德把地铁卡拿出来给他也刷一下，率先通过了闸门，“这可真是好消息。”

“我不想被那位受害妄想的小房客攻击。”基德怂了，“并且我对博士毫无兴趣，我只对你感兴趣。”

“你真是个怪胎。”一波人挤过来，新一抓住基德的手，一起上了电梯，“我在试着跟踪斯嘉丽·稲本联系的人，就在附近。问题是他们总是使用不同的公用电话。不过既然是从这片区域拨出，至少是打电话的人经常拜访的地方。这是我最大的机会。”

“我明白了。所以你想怎么找出那个人？”

“你想当我今天的助手吗？”新一看着基德，无邪一笑，“我知道你一直都偷偷喜欢侦探工作。”

“装成监护人的助手。”基德若有所思，“很有趣。探索评论家内心的机会。”

“你知道竹内别墅是建在吉右卫门的机关上的吗？”他把地铁卡放进口袋，整理了一下领结，“或者你猜到了吗？”

“那个叫竹内的家伙曾经想让我对他的收藏感兴趣，所以我搜了他的房子，两年前吧。”基德的指甲护理得十分精致，法式美甲，这个家伙，还把食指放在下唇上专门展示出来。“当然了，我对从保险公司……咳咳……借来的电子档的别墅设计图并不满意，就进一步做了调查。原来竹内爷爷对机关的迷恋就跟他孙子对飞机的迷恋一样狂热。”

“你应该早点告诉我的。”新一拉着基德往右拐。

“我也不是很确定，不想给你任何错误的信息影响到你自己的调查和判断。只是发现实物和设计图有一点点出入，猜测可能是另有玄机。”

“你就没被保安发现吗？”新一有点惊讶。

基德耸肩，“我不需要啊。我能够目测出建筑的结构，用我超级优秀的记忆力记下来就行了~”

新一脸略微有些扭曲，然后又恢复常态，“厉害。”

基德露出闪亮的牙齿，“你发现有趣的东西了吗？”

现在他们远离了人群，新一放下基德的手，掏出做好标记的地图，“那个女仆，加奈美小姐曾经雇佣过一个私家侦探跟踪斯嘉丽。她不了解这个侦探的背景，只有一个名字，路易斯·瑞德豪斯。”

“梅森卢兹。”基德脱口而出，发现新一愣住了，“法语里是‘红房子’的意思。”

“你懂法语？”新一不知道自己是不是应该惊讶，毕竟有基德这么好的记忆力，学任何语言对他来说都轻而易举。新一眯起眼睛，对基德刮目相看。

“勉强够用。”基德回应，“比不上其他语言，但已经够用了。我可是有一个从巴黎来的对手。”他嗯了一声，甜腻得恶心。

“你知道亚森·罗平是虚构的吧？”

“他在我心里是真实的~”新一感觉到基德没有说实话，不过无所谓了。他对宝石小偷之间的恩怨毫无兴趣。“这个路易斯·梅森卢兹和稲本小姐有关系吗？夫妻？”

“兄妹。加奈美小姐口述的外貌和1963年一起抢劫案的犯人一致。”新一四处张望，并未看到任何咖啡馆，只有一众高端服装店、手包店、钟表店，以及一家大型珠宝店。

“所以他也是保持着年轻的样子。”基德说，新一嗯了一声，停在一个角落，手指在地图上比划着，“你迷路了吗，名侦探？”

“或者是某人易容成了他年轻时的模样，虽然可能性不大，因为没有那个女人的帮助。”新一继续往前走，走过了灰原没有标出来的三个公用电话，“我当然没有迷路，你以为你在跟谁说话啊？”

“那个女人？”基德一只手放在新一肩上，也低头看地图，他的脸碰到了新一的脸。没有温度，只有粉底；没有茉莉花香，只有化妆品味。但是，基德的手是温热的，温度透过外套传递到新一的肌肤上，他的呼吸也落到新一的下巴上，让他有些痒痒的。“你是指？”

“不是你该关心的。”新一跳开了，指着前面一个电话亭，“那就是我们要找的之一，灰——我一个朋友为我标记出来的。”

“嗯，街上人不少啊。我们神秘的电话人也许正是因此才选择的这里，是吗？”他的尾音上扬，就像晨间剧里外向活泼的少女。基德的声音的极限到底在哪里，新一倒是很想知道。“也有很多外国人，所以稲本小姐并不会惹人注目了。”

“没错，但是大多数经常拜访这里的，仍旧是工作在这里的人。我们知道稲本小姐并不是。她肯定会给别人留下印象的，以某种方式。”基德哪怕穿着高跟鞋，也是大步流星，走一步需要新一迈两步才能跟上。新一确信基德是故意的，这个混蛋。“我们也许不需要她这个线索。”

公共电话前面就是一家便利店，“高人流的位置。”基德抱怨，新一对着他皱眉，“藏进去容易，找出来难！是我最喜欢的场所。”他看了看新一，闪过一个不易察觉的犀利的笑容，然后用手捂住了。

“像这样的便利店的确人流巨大，但是通常上班族有着固定的作息表。这些电话也都是在固定时间打的，谁会是那个人呢？我们还要问一下关于常客的事。”

“警察就没想到这一层吗？”基德有点怀疑，“这个似乎是很直接的逻辑。”

“他们问的是可疑的人或者奇怪的人。”新一站在电话前，观察到前面并无任何障碍物，只是这里是离门口最远的地方，柜台后面看不到这里，“聪明。”他喃喃道。

基德弯腰靠了过来，“这也是我会选择的地方，在收银员视线之外。”

新一瞥了一眼基德，勾起嘴角，“别在我面前用作案思维，不然我会很想给你展示我的手表是做什么的。”

“哎呀，名侦探，我就是作案的啊！”肩膀推了推新一，“并且，你不是想到一块儿去了嘛，你也是作案思维哦！所以你才这么擅长抓住犯人，对吗？”

新一哼了一声，走进了便利店，路过收银台看到收银员是一个一头碎发，反戴棒球帽的年轻人，歪倒在那里。新一拿起一包兰最喜欢的糖果，走回柜台叫起收银员。

“就这些吗，小朋友？”声音低沉困倦。新一微微一笑。

“是的，”然后一根巧克力棒也放在了旁边，“先生，每周一都是你值班吗？”

“是的了，除非我生病了。”

新一装作在口袋里找零钱来拖延时间，“我能问你一个问题吗？”

那个人拿起糖果扫了条形码，“不行，你没看到我很忙吗？”

“看起来并没有很忙嘛，”新一轻轻说道，“所以——”

“150元。”收银员打断了他。

巧克力棒也递了过来，“加上这个，谢谢。”基德甜甜地说，然后掏出棕色的零钱包，皮质，上面有一个小小的四叶草。“一共多少钱呢？”基德取下墨镜，盯着年轻人的眼睛，微笑。突然这个年轻人就展示了身体，脸上红晕浮现。

他报出了总价，基德拿出等量的硬币放到硬币盘里，确保手指划过年轻人伸过来的手掌，“就要这些了吗，柯南君？”他眨眼。

机会来了。新一睁大眼睛，露出最天真无辜的狗狗眼表情看着基德，“姐姐，我想要问哥哥有没有看到每天这个时候都来附近的人，但是他跟我说他太忙了。”

“噢，柯南君，你的问题只需要一分钟就能回答，对吗？”他笑着低头看着新一，然后偏头看着收银员，“你有看到吗，先生？”

年轻人脸更红了，立马立正，“之前有警察问了我同样的问题，但是说实在的，没什么可疑的人。有奇怪的人我肯定记得，因为我就是要看店的。”

“我不是说可疑的人，先生！”新一露出最真诚的微笑，“我是在找一个你看到很多次很多次的人。因为我捡到了一个钱包，里面有很多这里的发票。”

“那你应该把钱包交给警察。”收银员刮了刮他的鼻子，“那是他们的工作，知道吗？”

“我想自己努力找到失主！”新一微笑，“好不容易姐姐和我这个下午能一起玩，所以……”

“我想也没什么关系。”基德露出夸张而迷人的微笑，故意展示给那个收银员，“他很喜欢当一个小侦探，所以……”

“啊哈哈，是的了，我想也没什么关系……”收银员转了转帽子，把头发压实，偷偷瞥了眼基德，再看向新一，“所以你现在有什么线索呢？”

新一快速想了想，“我发现大多数都是周一下午的，但是我有些字不认识，姐姐告诉我我要自己认！”

收银员皱眉，“周一下午？既然你提到了，的确有一位老人每个周一下午都要来买咳嗽药。他大概是做手工活的，指甲里总是有黑色的油污。是叫泷泽吧，好像是。他很喜欢樱桃止咳药。他经常拿着咖啡，所以可能也不是油污……”

“谢谢你，先生！”新一牵起基德的手，“我们一定会找到他的！”

“谢谢您的贴心~”基德半摘墨镜，越过墨镜看向这个因为基德的靠近而站不稳的年轻人。

“欢……欢迎下次惠顾！”收银员完全是对基德说的这句话，冲着“她”的背影热情地招手再见。

自动门在背后关上的那一刻，新一就放开基德的手，“你可真是无耻啊。”

“但是很有用，不是吗？”基德把手放在小而翘的屁股上。他的腿可真长啊，新一不禁想到，并且哪怕没有穿丝袜也很滑——不过这可真是不对劲。“你应该感谢我，名侦探。不然他可不想理你的。”

“那谢谢了。”新一忿忿道。

“不客气~只要是为了我最爱的侦探。”不出意料新一瞪了他一眼，“所以，福尔摩斯，现在我们该去哪儿呢？找别的公用电话吗？”

“如果这边没有线索再去。”

基德又开始玩弄头发，咬咬下唇。新一发现他挺高的，只比平次矮一点，很瘦，所以能够穿上这件藏起肩膀的上衣，整个身体看起来的确非常像年轻女性。“这真的是一个线索吗？”

“也许是。每周一都会拜访这里，熟脸，无害，没人会起疑心，不是吗？我曾经解决过一个案子，受害者就是一位每天固定时间遛狗的女性。凶手杀了她然后穿上她的外套继续遛狗，没有人发现异常。曾经每天见到她的所有人都没有认出来那个遛狗的不是她，就因为那是她的狗和她的外套。人心就是如此，很容易受到蒙蔽。人们只看到他们想看到的。”

“你忘了自己在跟一个魔术师说话了吧？我当然知道，并且我还知道怎么去轻易就转移别人的注意力，误导他们。”

“我晓得了，又是你的专长。”新一抓了抓背带，“不管怎么说，对面有家咖啡馆，如果这个泷泽总是拿着咖啡，很可能也是某家咖啡馆的常客。走，去问问看能否找到新信息。”

“无聊。”基德鼓起脸，莫名跟步美很像，“所以侦探才都是这样无聊的嘛。”

新一冷冷回应，“想想你每次作案前的踩点吧，不就是为了最后偷宝石时候装模作样表演一番吗？对于一个侦探来说，目标是找出作案手法和动机，之前的每一件事，无论是询问还是调查，都是为了最后那一刻。”

“我想是的。”基德指甲划过丝滑的短裙，然后抓过新一手里的袋子，“我要吃点巧克力，不然打不起精神度过这次无聊的侦探风格的调查。”

“你其实不用跟着的，我能照顾好自己。”他走到路边，准备过人行横道。基德不费劲就赶上了他，“尤其是你还觉得无聊。”

“也没有那么无聊，”基德承认，“毕竟你总是能让一切变得有趣，不是吗？”他说这话的时候看着新一，很认真的表情。即便他带着墨镜，新一还是能够看出来几分基德的欣赏，从他那无意识的舔唇动作。

“这个案子……让你害怕了是不是？”基德愣了一下，新一呼了口气，“因为凶手用血画了你的签名头像。”

“那很不合逻辑吗？”基德咬了一口巧克力，从嘴角边开始舔。新一不看他，感觉不太舒服。“我想找到这个人，结束这个谜团，不然我就一直活在某种威胁当中。”

新一轻笑几声，踮脚拉开咖啡馆的门，“我还以为你就是想找死呢，看看你对兰做的事。”

“那叫做危险调情。”他用另一只手把门撑住，“我自己选择参与进来，我的能力也足够应付麻烦。那个凶手……我不了解他们，似乎他们拥有，或者说也在寻找我也在寻找的东西。”

“潘多拉。”

“没错。”基德又咬了一口巧克力，不知道是不是新一的错觉，基德似乎剥开箔纸的手有点抖，“我不打算隐瞒，名侦探，我也相当享受铃木老头子的挑战。”皱皱眉，把箔纸又包好，把巧克力放进了口袋。

“我现在倒是愿意参加一次你的行动，我个人名义的。”新一低声说道。他看了看周围，这是一家设计精致的咖啡馆，小小的双人圆桌，看起来十分舒适的木质椅子。后面有一位女性在笔记本前敲键盘，还有一对七十多岁的老夫妇坐在窗边喝咖啡。“我们去窗边坐下吧。”

基德点头，走过去在老夫人背后坐下，翘起二郎腿，短裙也抬了起来。新一翻了个白眼，基德嘿嘿一笑。新一突然发现什么有趣之处，爬上对面的高椅子，脚要使劲才能碰到地面。

“为什么坐这里。”基德问。服务员过来放下菜单。

新一倾身。基德也跟着做了，听对方说，“我们能够看到外面，观察来往行人的迹象。”

“哦？”

新一立起一根手指，“这是第一条原因。”然后比了二，“其次，你背后的老夫妇是常客，你看老夫人有积分卡，老先生看都不看一眼就能拿起那个奇怪把手的杯子。他们很有可能知道泷泽，如果他周一都来买咖啡的话。最后，从这里你可以看到进来的每个人，我能够看到卫生间的门。”

基德眨眼，“你进来不花30秒就想到的？还是在跟我说话”

“当然了。时间不等人。”

“你有点可怕。”基德把头发别到耳后，“所以总是让我苦不堪言。”

“有些人必须要这样。中森警官对你那么太执着钻研了，都能知道你大部分的常用伎俩。”

“你在的话更有趣。”基德转而看着窗外，“我和铃木老头子对决，总是要额外付出努力，不过挺开心的……我也给你留下深刻印象了。”

新一还没有回应，服务员就过来点单了。新一要了一杯黑咖啡，不放糖，基德像看怪物一样看着他，然后点了一杯泡沫拿铁，加奶盖。

“小姐姐。”新一把想要离开的服务员叫住了，“请问你今天有没有见到一位老先生，就是总是周一来买咖啡的，我经常在去找姐姐的时候看到他，但是今天没看到了。”他努力笑得十分灿烂，服务员也回以微笑。

“抱歉，我周一不上班。我是替朋友代班，所以我也不认识周一的客人。”

“噢！”新一把声音拉长，唤起那对老夫妇的注意，“我很担心泷泽先生，我每周一都看到他买咖啡买止咳药，但是今天我却没有看到他！”他夸张地叹气，脚踢了踢桌子。

“别担心，柯南，”基德开口，“我相信他没事的，我今天带你出来太早了。”

老夫人转过身来，示意服务员点单，然后说道，“抱歉，我不是有意听的，不过小朋友好像在问泷泽先生的事？”

“噢，是的。”基德低头，表现得为弟弟的行为感到不好意思，“我很抱歉，柯南总是这样，会担心打破习惯的人和事。我想他是还没到能力理解人们不总是按习惯做事，毕竟跟他按时看动画片可不一样。”他咯咯轻笑，然后转过更多，“他不是有意打扰到大家的。”

“噢没有，亲爱的，没什么。”老夫人把注意力又回到新一身上，“小朋友，我昨天看到泷泽先生在他的店里，他收到了法国寄来的包裹。我想如果你去拜访的话，他会开心的。”

“哇，真的吗？法国？”新一趴到桌上了，基德给了他一个警告的表情，“他从法国收到很多东西吗？”

“他有一个老朋友住在那边，是不是亲爱的？”老夫人问老先生，后者点了点头，站起来去前台付账。

“是的。”老先生回应，“我没记住名字，不过他们是同学。”

“不知道光彦和我老了还是不是朋友。”新一大声说，“我想会是的，是不是，姐姐？”

基德笑喷了，“当然会是的。”老人也笑了，穿上她浅粉色的外套，站起来离开座位。

“希望你今天能见到泷泽先生。”她说，“毕竟你一定不想为他担心的。”然后她道了再见。

服务员正好端来他们的咖啡。把新一的放在面前后，小心翼翼地把基德那杯装满奶盖的拿铁放到桌上，“这样的打发可以吗？”

“完美，谢谢你。”

新一双手端起杯子，也送上了感谢。服务员离开后，基德拿起勺子舀了一勺奶盖满足地放进嘴里，新一嫌弃地看着。

“巧克力和奶盖？你不会是甜食控吧。”新一喝了一口自己的黑咖啡，高兴地舒气。兰一直在监控他的咖啡因摄入，新一很怀念在家里书房，捧一本书，煮一锅咖啡或者热可可的日子。他过去总是把一些事当成理所当然，现在更明白它们的价值。

“噢，那我就不惊讶你为什么如此暴力了，因为你的血管里都是躁动的咖啡因。”基德喝了一口底下的咖啡，“好苦~”

“我们从那对老夫妇那里知道不少。”新一说着基德从桌上拿了张餐巾擦掉鼻子上的奶油，“喂，你在听吗？”

“当然。法国对吧。那很可疑，尤其是考虑到第一个受害者就是从法国来的，但是……你还想到什么别的？”基德伸手拿糖，新一闭上眼睛。

“我们已经知道泷泽先生是干手上的活儿，经常接触油，经常买止咳药，有一家商店，老朋友给他从法国寄来了包裹。”他托着下巴思考，“很有可能的是，他是做皮制品的，或者古董生意。那样一双手，服装店可以排除了，珠宝店也不会让喉咙干痒咳嗽。”

“哦哦。”基德说着坐直了身体，鼓起掌来，“太棒了，名侦探，给你加十分！”他从墨镜上沿看着新一，目光炯炯。

“那是真实的颜色吗？”新一突然问，基德不知所云，墨镜滑落到鼻尖。

“你说的是什么？”基德用手托着脸，推了推墨镜遮住眼睛，“嗯？”

“你的瞳色。”新一看向窗外，天开始暗下来了，快到七点。再次感叹冬天就要来了。“我不是想要揭露你的伪装，只是每次看到你的眼睛，嗯，你的瞳色都让我……意外。”他感觉到自己脸热起来，声音也变小了，“我觉得还挺适合你的，每次。”

基德没有回答，新一鼓起勇气看向对方，却发现对方化妆的脸上是完全的震惊。虽然只有那么一会儿，很快便又变成了大大的咧嘴笑，“你注意了我的眼睛？太受宠若惊了，好浪漫~”他嘟起嘴，新一抓起一包砂糖扔向对方的脸。

“别跟我调情。我可不是你的粉丝，你这个混蛋。”

“我想，是你在跟我调情吧，名侦探。”基德抓住砂糖，随手一挥不见了。新一望向对方另一只手，砂糖并未出现。然后基德突然拿出了五包砂糖，新一放弃了。“再说，不是你跟我说别把你当小孩嘛，虽然看起来是。”

“我可不是这个意思，你又别偷换概念。”新一手机响了，他几乎是心怀感激看向屏幕，是兰，打给柯南的，问他安全。他叹气，没接。

“你不该接电话吗？不想让人担心吧？”

“我有一个好借口。”新一拇指摩挲着杯沿，“如果必要的话，我会让我妈妈给她打回去。”

“你妈妈知道？我是说你变成这样。”

“你父母知道你这样吗？”新一打量着基德情绪的起伏，但是基德只是笑着，换了个姿势，短裙更高了。

“我大部分化妆技能都是我妈教的，所以答案是肯定的。”

“怪盗淑女？”新一推了推眼镜，“我的父母都知道，母亲有时也会扮作柯南的母亲。”

“你之前说过她很擅长易容。为什么你不学一学呢？下周当我的徒弟怎么样？”

“免了。”新一拒绝，“我要去结账了，要继续调查。一个小学生在外不能待太晚，不然会引起不必要的注意。商店也快打烊了。”

“不该姐姐结账吗？”基德站起来，优雅又恶心，新一无语地看着。

“你也只是一个高中生而已。”基德想要开口说什么，新一挥手打断他，“别否认，我已经知道了。第一次见你我就知道了，上次你跟我讲基德的历史，我也能够拼凑出线索。你就是一个高中生，就算不是，也是高中生年纪，我们差不多大。”

“其实跟你一样大，只差一个月，如果我没记错的话。”基德说，“工藤新一和我是同年，只是不同校。”新一略微有点惊讶对方的坦诚，“没事啦，下次你请我。”

“下次？”新一无语，看着对方带四叶草吊坠的棕色钱包在眼前晃悠，“下次我们遇到我一定会先用手表麻醉你，然后把你用手铐铐起来。别跟踪我了。”

“抛开麻醉不说，听起来很有趣，”基德声音故意低沉下来，“尤其是手铐，刺激。”

“……恶心”新一只能憋出这个词，全身都尴尬起来。基德总是擅长于此，“你为什么要这么做？完全可以交给我的。”

“你是我唯一信任可以找到凶手的人，”基德付完账，领着新一出了店，“并且有些事小孩子是无法调查到的。”

“我不是——”

“我知道。在我知道真相之前，我也知道，你明白吗？你总是在毛利小姐和警官们身边扮演天真的孩童，但是你从不会在我身边如此，除了最初相遇的时候，漆黑之星那一次。”

基德无意识地抚平裙子上不存在的褶皱，“我努力不要轻视你，但是你应该明白，有些事我能做，但是小小的你是无法做到的。既然这次案子对我很重要，我就要尽力去帮助你。”他凝视新一的脸，新一试图理解对方的表情，但这次他失败了，“只有你，明白吗？原则上我不会跟侦探交好，我有我的价值观。”

“我是个例外？”

“你是一个有着罪犯思维的侦探，”基德浅浅一笑，“我最爱的，最聪明的，侦探。”

基德的话像重锤一样砸在新一心上，“基德……”

“去哪儿？我们还可以在外待一个小时，你说呢？”

新一挠了挠太阳穴。他还没有锁定附近匹配条件的商店，“他手上的油污，止咳药，进口……泷泽是做什么的呢？他到底是——”他的思考被远处和光钟（译注：东京银座的和光百货钟楼，是当地地标建筑）打断了，原来已经七点，新一瞪大了眼睛。

“钟表修理师！”

“呃……？”

“钟表的机油是干净的，大部分情况。”新一说，抓起基德的手就往车站方向跑去，“但是十八世纪法国的钟所使用的机油是几近黑色的深棕色，可以深入齿轮中去，所以即使是现在，只要修理钟表，它还是会被使用。”

基德更加用力抓住新一的手，调整了下使两人十指交叉。新一感受到基德粗糙的手，分心想他应该是经常健身，“如果他经常处理变形的木材和釉料，他就很需要止咳药，不是吗？”

“不过你为什么突然这么着急？”基德听起来有点喘，虽然他还是跟上了，毕竟穿着紧身迷你裙和粉色高跟鞋，“又不是确定就是我们要找的目标，还有法国这个线索。”

“竹内说过，稲本喜欢老式手表一类的东西，对时尚珠宝一类并不感兴趣，但是我们并没有在她的个人物品中发现相关的东西，为什么他会有这种断言呢？”

“所以你认为竹内是看到斯嘉丽看手表或者钟表的照片之类的吗？所以才断言她喜欢手表，”基德啧啧，“噢，现在我希望我们能再看一下她的手机了，或者复制一张记忆卡，也许明天我就可以行动。”

“你能溜进警局吗？”新一抬头看，钟楼只有两条街的距离了，还有钟表店，他慢下来调整呼吸，“不用回答，我最好还是不要知道，撒谎时还可信一点。”

“正是如此！”然后基德皱起眉头，“如果泷泽先生就是我们要找的按个人，你不觉得他会很惊慌吗？稲本小姐已经被杀了。”

“我认为——”

尖叫声响起，新一毫不犹豫地丢开基德的手开始飞奔，拐过街角却只看到一家老钟表店的二楼玻璃飞溅了一地。

“有人开枪！”一个女人在胸前抱紧钱包，一个慌张的男人跑过来，大喊着，“亲爱的，你受伤了吗？”他急急忙忙查看对方身上是否被玻璃割伤。

新一立马跑进了古董店的入口，拉开门就跑上狭窄的楼梯，但突然有一只手伸过来抓住他的手腕，强壮而有力。

“小心点！还有人，危险！”基德没有使用女人的声音，自身磁性又清亮的声线摩挲过新一的耳垂钻入了耳道。

新一颤抖了一下，然后双手紧握住基德的手臂，“我知道，那把枪里还有一颗子弹。”

“已经开了五枪？”基德松了手，他又一次发现新一早已理清还在发生的事，“你怎么判断出来的？”

“只有一枪。”新一纠正，跑进了玻璃破碎的房间，后门的紧急出口大开，消防通道摇摇晃晃。消防通道的下方躺着一把枪，有消音器。“该死”，新一咬牙。他回到基德在的大门口，“他们把枪扔了跑了。”

房间里空无一人，除了地上的健硕身躯，靠在窗边，扭曲成奇怪的姿势。这个工作间太暗了，灯并未打开，余晖不足以照清房间的陈设。他打开了眼镜的夜视模式。

基德站在门口未动，新一掠过他靠近了受害者。“你怎么知道是枪击？”基德问。

两步，三步，新一看到了汩汩的血在尸体周围蔓延开。男性，身材良好，肤色苍白，应该是光照较少。围裙没有系上，看起来是要穿上围裙时候被杀的。

“你左脚的弹壳。”新一回答，“不过即便没有那个……”

新一注意避开脚下的血，凑近了尸体，发现了指尖的油污，还有男人手臂上奇怪的爽身粉印记。袖子是卷起来的，手很光滑，没有一点皱纹，呈现握的姿势，好像正拿着什么东西，不过已经被抢走了。

“没有弹壳也可以通过声音判断。每种类型的枪声音都是不同的，取决于类型，枪管长短等。外面那个女人听到了一声枪声。哪怕有消音器，枪声也不能避免，只是不需要戴耳罩保护耳朵，听是能听到的。”死者的衣服看起来很普通，不过很贵，是一件马甲，鞋子是意大利皮革，不过已经旧了，“但是这个案子里，是那些玻璃告诉我的。一颗子弹打穿人体然后击中了玻璃。”

“如果没有打中人，只是玻璃呢？”

“没有人会在这种地方开枪只为了打玻璃。”新一阴沉下来，周围的血已经停止了蔓延，“这种距离下如果打偏，那一定是有所目的。”

新一蹲下来掏出手机给死者的手拍了照，瞥了一眼死者的脸就立刻转开了。他的胃翻腾起来。

“子弹穿过了他的脑袋，打碎了玻璃，溅到外面的街上。”他关了夜视模式，看着还在门口的基德，“你能开一下灯吗？”

基德小心走到墙边，摘下墨镜放进手包，然后掏出一副精巧的粉色手套戴上，按下了开关，房间里亮了起来。警笛声音逐渐靠近，“名侦探，我可不想被警察问询。”

“如果你再跟踪我，就准备好被警察问询吧。”新一注意到基德一直靠着墙，“喂喂，你要晕倒了吗？”

“可能不会，不能保证。”

“你之前见过尸体吧。”毕竟基德可不是第一次历经危险。

“没见过这种……一般的死跟这个……”他喘息，“不太一样。”

新一不再看着基德，现在的每分每秒都很宝贵，他要冷静下来检查受害者的头还有什么线索留下来。然后他屏住了呼吸，仿佛坠入真空。不是那血肉模糊的脸让他震惊，而是一个沾满血迹的白色高帽，帽底是蓝色缎带，里面还有他早上喝的咖啡，外加一个带着四叶草吊坠的单片眼镜，被按进了死者空洞的眼窝。

“基德。”新一听得出自己声音里的阴郁，“我想……”他慢慢抬头看着基德，“这就是那个神秘的打电话的人，杀害他的凶手就是杀害斯嘉丽的凶手。”

“如何肯定？”基德的声线嘶哑起来，硅胶面具藏不住下颌的颤抖。

“他们给你留下了信息。”新一缓缓说道，基德立刻离开墙边走了过来，每一步都很沉重，“你不用过来的。”

“哦。”基德还是看到新一看到的东西，干呕起来。新一伸手抓住基德过于细的手腕。

“我向你保证，一定会解决这个案子的。”新一轻声说，基德的瞳孔里映着那个带血的单片眼镜，人体组织卡进了四叶草链子，“警察很快就要来了。在他们之前得快点看看有什么有用的，正好你戴着手套。”

基德嗯哼一声，然后开始搜寻起来。新一又注意到死者背心下半部有奇怪的血迹，于是拍下来供后面分析。

“只有一些快递单还有修理工具，有些东西看起来像是我用过的那种用来制造假宝石的。”基德说，“没什么值得注意的。泷泽全名是泷泽守助，钟表修理和鉴定师。有不少硬币，用来打公用电话吧。”

新一把手机扔给基德，基德稳稳接住了，“把快递单照下来，我之后再看，看看能不能发现跟他过去有关的线索。”

“把你的手套摘下来。”新一说着把基德推到门边，“现在别想着搞些花样，我认识这些警官，如果他们抓了你就是你自己的问题，我可不帮你。”

基德照做了，脱下手套放到包里。用左手摸了摸新一的头发，发丝在他指间划过，“好吧，名侦探，别担心，这不是我第一次伪装表演。”

“别以为我忘了土井塔克树。”新一基德还是没把手从他头发里移开，那些做了法式美甲的指尖轻轻刮在他的头皮上，“干嘛摸我？”

“你自己想吧。”基德冷静了许多，“毕竟，不管你想怎么编我的身份，都希望看起来自然一点对吧？”新一明亮的目光射向基德，看到他脸上淡淡的微笑，也许面具之下的那张脸已经惨白了吧。“再说，这可不是摸，土井塔克树也是一个超级棒的暗语。”

“我还要感激你的克制？”新一嘟囔，然后目暮警官领着佐藤和千叶就走了进来，快速扫了眼现场，然后看着新一。

“柯南！你在这里做什么？”


	13. 秋日牡丹  - 新的方向

千叶和佐藤看向目暮警官，新一局促地笑起来，基德摸着他头发的手僵硬了一下，然后恢复镇静。“胜美姐姐和我是来看泷泽先生的。”他赶紧说，“我们从两条街外的咖啡馆过来，然后听到了一个阿姨尖叫。我就跑了进来，但是我上楼梯的时候，凶手已经从紧急通道跑了！我完全没有看到他们，只有消防通道在摇晃，并且他们把枪扔在下面了。”

一位警官立刻去取回了枪，目暮警官捋着胡须思索着。

“泷泽先生？”目暮警官看着尸体，另一位警官带着橡胶手套从口袋里掏出了一个钱包递给千叶。

千叶警官打开了钱包，“泷泽守助，六十三岁。他在这里工作吗，柯南？”他看向新一。

“他是修钟表的。”新一拿着手表，“我想要他给我检查一下这个手表，所以就在看医生之后就来了这里。”

“这是你的朋友？”佐藤搜索泷泽的桌子，拿起了桌子上的快递单，“我认识柯南有几年了，但从来没有见过你。”

“她是我妈妈的一个朋友的女儿，”新一回答，“是我妈妈最好的朋友。顺美小姐和我在便利店那坐了一会儿，然后就去喝点东西，之后我们就来修我的手表了，她还要带我回家，不过我们到这里的时候，泷泽先生就已经死了。”

基德眨巴眨巴眼，把新一拉过来，脑袋放在新一的胸口上说，“真的好可怕呀，但是柯南真是一个厉害的小侦探，所以我才没事。”

目暮警官笑了说，“你跟柯南可真好。”他说完就看着千叶，对方倒吸口气，“千叶，怎么了？”

“警部，你可以看一看这个。”千叶柔和的脸变得僵硬，“这个帽子，这个单片眼镜，我想这个肯定是和稲本的案子有联系的！”

佐藤从抽屉那边看了新一一眼，新一避开了，却突然发现之前忽略的一个细节。在对面的墙上不是钟表，而是几张老照片。

新一把基德拉着过去看，“姐姐，跟我来一下？”

“你注意到了什么，侦探先生？”基德小声问，新一指了指照片。

“也许是稲本和泷泽之间的联系。”他也小声说，“但还需要确认。”

照片是彩色的，已经褪色了。其中一张是一个日本男人和一个外国男人站在一起，外国人红色头发，有些雀斑，比日本人高得多。一对怀表两人一人一个。第二张照片中仍旧有这个日本男人，带着一个年轻女孩，女孩扎两个辫子，拿着男人的怀表，男人宠溺地看着女孩。其余的也一样，都有这块怀表。

“是那块怀表吗？你觉得重要的地方。”

“对，还有最上面那张照片里的那个男人。”新一说，“但是首先……”

基德好奇地看着新一，新一清了清喉咙，从低沉的嗓音变成了孩童的尖声。基德觉得有些好玩。“噢，要开始表演了吗？”基德眼睛里充满光芒，新一忍不住被那双眼睛吸引。也许又是基德的一个转移注意力的伎俩。

“啊咧咧，佐藤警官……”新一开口了，佐藤走了过来，也看着这些照片，“你觉得这可能是泷泽先生年轻的时候吗？”

“唔……”佐藤靠近了点仔细查看，“也许是的。怎么了？”

“你看看泷泽先生的手，好像拿着什么东西。”新一轻轻拉了拉佐藤的衣袖，指着后面的尸体说。基德用手指指着照片。

“我想柯南说的应该是这块表。”基德说，“照片里泷泽先生一直拿着。”

新一从基德和佐藤之间穿过，回到尸体旁边，“看吧，这不就是他的马甲上的链子吗？”

“的确。”佐藤点头，“你是说他被枪杀，然后表被抢走了。”

“那块表对他来说应该非常重要。”基德边看着照片边说，“我想他是不会主动给出去的。”

“就像是斯嘉丽·稲本的项链。”佐藤说，“所以两件案子共同点一是基德，二是被偷走的重要的私人物品。”

“三是消失的凶手。”新一最后让自己再看一眼地上泷泽先生的遗体。

“消失的凶手。”佐藤附和，然后去向目暮警官汇报。

他们花了半个小时重复了一遍发现尸体的故事，然后基德就决定带着“柯南君”回家去——小孩子可不能在外待太晚。

他们走出了修理店，基德大步流星地走在人行道上，“似乎又到了死胡同，名侦探。”动动手指，新一的手机就凭空出现，基德笑着还给新一。

新一放好手机，无奈，“我不这么认为。”

“起码知道了凶手在收集珠宝？”

“噢，你是该注意到这个的。”新一回应，“泷泽先生的怀表形状不对。”

“太厚了。”基德掏出吃了一半的巧克力，咬了一口又放进去，“怀表通常都是很薄的，是为了放进口袋不鼓起来。泷泽的怀表太大了。”

“并且，”新一补充，“泷泽六十七岁。”

“所以？”离车站越来越近，人群多了起来，基德把手放到了新一肩上。

“所以，为什么他的双手没有皱纹？”新一说，“我在他身上发现了爽身粉，他的衣服十分复古而昂贵，他显然并不是一个伪装高手……”

“他只是让自己看起来上年纪了，”基德接上，新一点头，“为什么？”

“也许他想要在这里待得更久。也许是不得不这么做，我不确定。但是最近的照片也显示这个人并没有太变老。他大概是跟周围的人说自己基因好，还化了妆所以才不显老。”

“然后他就能同时以年轻和年老两幅面孔出现了。机智。”基德叹气，“但是我们只是找到了一个联系，并不意味着有了方向，是吧，侦探？”

“我们应该是有了一个方向，”新一这样回复，“上地铁我再继续说。”他把背包转到胸前，掏出了交通卡。

“谁说我要跟你一起上车的？”基德的头发从前额散下来，“万一在车上又遇到三具无头尸，衣服上还绣着我的签名怎么办。”

“噢，但是你不是答应了佐藤警官要送我回家吗，胜美姐姐？”新一勾着背包带子，捉弄的表情望着基德，“食言可不是绅士之举哦。”

“你这个小混蛋。”基德掏出自己的交通卡，“我以为你不想跟我在一起。”

“其实我是想要你帮我调查快递单的事。”新一看了看站台，但是记得似乎知道他要去的地方，带着新一走过去。

基德笑得很灿烂，“你觉得有什么可疑的吗？需要我做什么？虽然通过今天我发现，比起解决谜团，我更喜欢制造谜团。”

“你会说法语。”新一说，“我刚才没发现，这些快递单大都是法语的。如果是英语我还可以，法语就超出我的能力了。”

“你承认你需要我了，名侦探。”

“你来都来了，”新一面无表情，“还是有点用比较好。”

“我还以为你是想要我的陪伴呢。”

“别得寸进尺。”

只有一个座位，基德看了一圈没有老人，于是就坐下来。新一打算站在他面前，但是基德把手包放在一旁，就把新一拉到了腿上。

新一惊呼了一声，背包被卸下来放在两腿之间的地上——太近了，离怪盗基德，太近了。

“这样我们俩都可以看到你的手机，别人偷窥不到。”新一后背靠着基德胸膛，坚实又温暖，“名侦探。”

“算了。”新一调整了下姿势，拿出手机，尽量忽略基德收紧的胳臂，用手指滑过一张张现场的照片，尽量让自己不要脸红。

“你身上很暖，”基德的声音里带着调笑的调，“甚至可以说很热。”

“跟你无关，管好你自己。”

“可爱的毛利小姐不会让一个生病的小男孩一个人乱晃的吧。”

“她去跆拳道训练了。”新一承认，“不然我出不来。”他试着转动脑袋，但是基德的脸就在旁边，于是他退缩了，“我没病。至少还不需要卧床不起，可以做点有产出的事。”

“你的‘有产出的事’恐怕和一般八岁的孩子不一样。照顾好自己。”

“已经有人跟我说过很多次了。”新一突然说，解锁手机。基德沉默。新一用大拇指在屏幕上滑过，停在第一张快递单的照片上，放大，“泷泽守助显然是收件人，而发件人……”画面移动到一个名字上，“巴尔·维隆？”这个名字有点熟悉，但是想不起来在哪里听到过，“我听过这个名字。”

基德的大笑从新一的脊柱往下传，“你对戏剧了解多少？”

“什么？”新一下意识想转头，但是基德的脸太近了，他的鼻子擦过基德的脸。这种距离让人有些害怕，他赶紧又转回去。

“戏剧啊！话剧，歌剧，还有表演艺术。”环住新一的腰的手松了些。新一感觉到基德的手在随意玩弄着自己外套的衣角。

“不是很了解。”新一说。

“这个名字，”基德说话的吐息挠痒了新一的脖子，温热的气流让他起了鸡皮疙瘩，“是一个假名。‘巴尔（Baal）’是来自Bertholt Brecht（译注：德国戏剧作家，诗人）的关于法外之地的诗人的戏剧，而‘维隆（Villon）’是来自François Villon，真实的诗人，在巴黎坐过牢，那部戏剧的原型。”

“《大遗言集》（Le Grand Testament）！”新一惊讶。放在他膝盖上的手收紧了点。

“厉害，名侦探！”基德呵呵一笑，“没发现你还读中世纪法国诗歌。”

新一也不知道原来基德读过。但是基德总是让人惊奇，不知道他平时是在关注些什么。

“我没读过。”新一不喜欢基德如此靠近，也不喜欢基德的温度，“但是我母亲读过，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“所以这个名字是假的，不过我们能够从地址发现什么吗？”

“也许是个租的公共邮筒，我自己也租了个不在附近的邮筒。邮件包裹都往那里送，或者用作一个回信地址。”他往后仰了下，新一深呼吸，吞了口口水。茉莉花香。是古龙水，还是基德的化妆品的味道？“很难追踪。”

“我认识一个人，她也许能找出寄件人身份。”新一关了屏幕。

“违法？天啊，你可真是个淘气的小侦探。”

“闭嘴。”新一厉声，“我只对正义和保护生命有兴趣，只要我没有伤害别人，绕过法律我不觉得有什么问题。”

“所以你才是我最爱的侦探，”基德说，“因为你能理解。”

“理解什么？”新一问。地铁到站，基德放下了抱住新一的手。

“这就是我们。”基德如是回答。到站开门，他轻轻放下了新一，拿起手包，站起来，新一背好背包。他有点晕了，基德抓住他的手肘让他好受了点。

“你不用在这里下车。”新一说，不断眨眼想看清眼前景色，“走回事务所只要十分钟。”

“我不是答应佐藤警官送你回家？”这句话很轻，但带着一抹暗暗的强硬，新一拒绝了，挣开了基德的手。

“我们已经讨论过快递单的事。”他站在门口，看着玻璃门里基德的反应，“我可不是需要护送的小孩。”

“不用总是提醒我。”基德把手放到新一肩上，大拇指轻轻摩挲着新一后颈，手指微曲，摸到了新一皱起的衣领下的锁骨，“我很清楚。”

他说话的语气让新一木了，不知说什么，门一开，他便冲了出去。他知道，基德会跟上的。

到事务所的路程很短，很安静，新一从眼角瞥基德。后者并不安分，一路上一直把玩着一枚五元的硬币，消失，出现，消失，出现。当他们停在“波洛”咖啡厅前，基德倾身，从新一耳后掏出这枚五元硬币，“给你，我亲爱的侦探，安全到家。”

“我要怎么联系你？”基德转身要走，新一问。基德看着“毛利侦探事务所”几个字映在灯火明亮的室内灯光下。

“唔……我会联系你的。”基德说，“不会很久，真的。”

“你最好不是在计划一次行动。”新一怀疑地眯眼，“有人想要你的命，这不是一个好计划。”

“总是有人想要杀我，侦探君~哪怕我重点在其他地方，我也不会让观众们无聊的。无聊的刺杀行动是危险的。”

“那个狙击手，就是——”

基德伸出食指按住新一的嘴唇，打断了他，“期待我的预告函吧。”然后便消失在烟雾中。新一抬头，看到了夜空中那个白色三角形的身影。

“你最好是在开玩笑。”他有点恼，然后叹了一声，就上了楼梯，开门大喊，“我回来了！”兰就从房间走出来，背着手。

“你怎么不告诉我你去看医生了呢？我陪你去啊！”她叉着腰，头发垂到肩膀，新一局促笑了几声，“柯南，你这周都在生病！”

“我忘了。想起来的时候已经在学校了。妈妈一周前就跟我说挂了号，不过我忘记跟你说了。”

兰无奈，把额头抵上新一的额头，“你真是一个独立的小孩。”

此刻和兰的距离就跟之前和基德距离一样近，新一也脸红了，但是心跳却没有像在基德身边那样加速。也许是他和兰太熟悉了，在她身边更舒适吧。他和兰已经无数次有过这样的距离，但是基德，是他私人领域全新的闯入者。

“抱歉。”新一说，“我喜欢自己一个人。”

“那么，你是生什么病了？”兰站起来，“快来厨房，我给你留了晚饭。”

新一看了眼钟，九点过一些了，明早五点半就要起床上学。他还有足够时间。“不知道。”他回答，“噢对，我遇到了胜美姐姐！好久都没见她了。然后我们在凶案现场遇到了目暮警官、佐藤警官还有千叶警官！”

“凶案？”兰盛了一小碗米饭放到新一面前，“还有谁是胜美？”她把菜也端了过来，新一夹起蔬菜放进嘴里。

“啊哈哈，就是我妈妈的一个朋友。”新一夹了一块南瓜，很脆，“兰姐姐！这个太好吃了！”

“你是我遇到唯一一个喜欢吃蔬菜的小男生。”兰坐在新一对面，“你怎么遇到了凶案？”

“我手表出问题了，所以胜美姐姐就带我去修表，却发现修表的师傅死了。”

兰皱起眉头，“你怎么跟爸爸和新一一样，总是遇到凶案。”不过她又笑了，“大概因为你们是侦探吧。”

“是的！”新一露出大大的微笑，“不过最后发现是和斯嘉丽·稲本的凶手是同一个。他们还跑了，只在凶案现场留下一个帽子和单片眼镜。”

“是吗？”兰咬住下唇，“希望怪盗基德跟这个真的没关系。”

“他不是凶手。”新一咬了一口煎鸡肉，“怪盗基德是个小偷，仅此而已。他的作案现场……和这个不太一样。”

“他用电击枪打晕你了！”兰站起身，双手拍在桌上，“还脱掉真纯的衣服把她关在男厕所里！”

还复制了你的一套内衣，新一暗想，不敢说出来。“我没说他不是混蛋，只是不是杀人凶手。”

“是的，你说得对。”她手撑起下巴，现在已经穿着粉色的睡衣，妆也卸干净了。她真漂亮，新一想伸手把她挡住眼睛的头发别到一旁，不过没有这么做。“快点吃吧，该睡觉了。明天跟我讲讲凶案的事。你做完作业了吗？”

兰催促着新一进了浴室，塞进刚烘干的睡衣就关上了门。新一终于有机会给平次发消息。当他掏出手机，有什么东西也跟着掉了出来，捡起来一看才发现是一张照片。正是从修表店带出来的。

新一发现了什么，愣住了，翻过照片来看到一张便签。那个潦草的字迹一看就是基德。

_为你的FBI面部识别用的~_ _♡_

“是什么时候……”新一摇摇脑袋不去想了，把手机和照片都放到了洗脸池边，“这个家伙……”

有照片就方便了。新一忍不住微笑，给平次发去了短信。今天他要用凯撒密码，把平次这个家伙踩在脚下。


End file.
